Hunters Charlie's Side
by Starr Violet
Summary: As Sam and Dean fight hordes of zombies, two women enter their lives. This is a supplement to Memoirs of a Hunter... read and review! John is in the first couple chapters Dean joins chapter 7. After that Sam and Dean are permanent. The rest is basic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-  
**This story was made in conjunction with Miss Fait's. This is not a rip off of her story, just the sides of it that I wrote. It was Miss Fait who finally coaxed me into posting this story. Thus, the Winchester's are not my creation; I simply enjoy the pleasure of their company.**

**-H**ello My name is Charlene Leigh Winchester, but all my friends call me Charlie. I want to tell you my story in case I am no longer there to tell it. Who knows how long you can survive in this kind of situation, luckily I am not alone. But that's a story you should know from the beginning. Please keep an open mind; I know this isn't something that's typical, though if you've seen what I have, you'll have absolutely no doubts.

I am a hunter, and I've killed before, but what I hunt may be what astonishes you.

C h a p t e r 1-

**-I** don't remember much about my younger days. I was born to Michael and Katherine Abet on August 13. I honestly don't remember which year, just that it was a Friday. I just remember that since I was little I had always been able to see things, generally the future, though a few images or clips of the past snuck in. I remember the first vision I ever had, it appeared to me in a dream, which was typical of my younger years. In this dream, I remember seeing myself from a third-person view, across a major street. There were many cars driving by at a slower time pace than normal. I joined my body and looked across the street to see my mom walking out of a building that looked like a bank. She looked upset, like she had been crying. She wasn't paying attention to the ground in front of her, just digging around in her purse. She fell down a flight of about 10 stairs, and broke her arm. I woke up crying; after all I think I was only 5 at the time. My dad comes rushing in to comfort me but I can't tell him what happened. The next morning, I told my mother to avoid stairs- that if she went to the bank that she needed to watch out for the stairs. She ignored me and fell down them and broke her arm.

It continued like this for years, but I never told anyone. I wasn't even sure what to make of it. I was 8 when I had a vision about a girl, a new student at the school I was attending. Something told me to be friends with her, that I could trust her and tell her my secret. A week later there she was, Alexandra, I called her Ally. The day I met her I invited her to my house, told her I knew we were supposed to meet. She believed me. She came to my house that night, we had dinner with my family, and she spent the night. Before we went to bed I told her everything. I told her about the visions, I told her things about herself just to prove it. I saw almost everything; at least I thought I had. Plus, my visions seemed to always stay in my dreams; I never really had any outward visions.

Anyway, our friendship was completely solid; we knew everything about one another. For my 9th birthday we had a party and Ally stayed the night. All I know is that it was after midnight, and we were both sound asleep in my bed. I was dreaming, an actual dream without a vision. All of a sudden it felt like my head exploded. I woke up and my entire body clinched, every muscle was tense, and it hurt like hell. I saw people attacking other people, blood, gore, and violence. Brutality was an understatement. I grabbed my head to make the pain stop and it only got worse. I passed out the pain was so intense. I woke up a few hours later, to my mom holding Ally and both were crying. My dad was wiping my forehead with a wet cloth. I looked around and my bed had blood on it, apparently from my nose. All I know is that was the most painful headache I had ever had. I started crying cause I couldn't remember anything, other than the blood.

**-A** couple months later I had that same vision again. It was in black and white, except for the blood- exactly like the first one. Again, I saw the same things, people attacking people, in horrible ways that my 9-year-old brain couldn't grasp. The pain was even more intense than before. I blacked out. This time when I wake up I'm in a bed that's clearly not my own. I'm in a hospital. There's doctors running around and I'm being transported. I look up and there's an old orderly who tells me that I just had a cat scan. Of course he explained to me what that was and why I needed it. He was very informative, and I learned a lot from him in the five-minute transport. I never heard from him again though, so I can't be sure if he was real or just a figment of my imagination… maybe even something else.

I get back to the room and my parents are clearly upset. I pretend to still be sleeping as I listen to my parents talk. They're talking about a place called "DMC." The only thing I understood about that was that it was a clinic. It was a place for kids like me who were "troubled" or "disturbed," as they kept saying. My parents were fully signed on within five minutes. At the time I had no idea what it was, but after a day it was clear. My parents had me committed. Nine years old and I was in a mental institution. I didn't understand. Why would my parents do that to me? Had I been bad? Had I done something wrong? Why did they send me away? About a week in they came to visit. They told me that they were "worried" about me. That they just wanted me to get better so I could come home to them. I told them I didn't know how to get better.

I didn't see them again for six months. That's not what was important though, in that time my visions kept coming kept getting worse and more intense. It got to the point where the doctors would sedate me just to keep me from yelling. While sedated I made a friend, a young boy who I never saw. He was always in his room, and I was separated from everyone else cause I was "too noisy." He told me that the best thing I could do is just forget what's happening. He gave me the best advice anyone ever gave me. He told me to lie, to tell everyone that I was ok now, to ignore what was happening to me. So that's what I did. I tried my hardest to control this power, and with time my visions came to me with regularity whenever, not just when I was asleep. My visions would come when they wanted to. It was painful at first, but one day the pain subsided. Any normal vision was received as if it were part of my everyday life, granted there was always an instantaneous blinding headache that alerted me to it's coming, but again it became a part of my routine. I continued to have the terrible vision about the people killing people, and that one always hurt, always continued to hurt. That pain was never dulled. It continued to make me black out after, but all that mattered was that I could fake it; I could fake being cured now.

**-I** spent my 10th birthday in hell. I was released about a month later. I spent a total of 385 days in the asylum. I lied, I cheated, I stole, but I didn't care, I just wanted out. I still had the visions, but I just tried to not cry out in pain every time the big one happened.

I remember the day I was released, it was snowing, a blizzard. I remember thinking that it was very odd since it would normally be sunny and warm. The drive home was horrible. We drove past my elementary school and I looked at the playground. I remember thinking how much I didn't desire to play on it anymore. I had lost my "child's will." I felt that I had lost the will to live. My parents warned me that when I came home there'd be a man there. He was living with them for a while. I was indifferent to the news, nothing surprised me anymore. I didn't know who I could trust, and I just simply wanted to be alone. But just my luck, my parents threw a welcome home party. Most of my class from school was there, Ally was of course there too, but things were different now, she couldn't understand what I had been through. None of them could. Thankfully the party was simple, just a welcome home, now get back to school type of mentality.


	2. Chapter 2

C h a p t e r 2-

**-T**hat night I met the man who'd been living with my parents. He had apparently been staying with my parents for almost two months now, but wasn't there every night. He'd leave for a few days then come back. I was never sure why my parents housed a completely perfect stranger, but he had this demeanor that could convince you of anything. Turns out he wasn't a stranger to them, but that's another story. Though he was troubled, you trusted him immediately. He introduced himself to me as John Winchester.

The next night my parents went to go settle some dispute with the DCW. John was in the dining room working in his journals. I watched him for an hour as he just went back and forth, journal to journal. He finally noticed me and asked me to come and sit with him. We started talking about the DCW and why I was there. I denied everything at first, saying I went there for chronic migraines that almost put me in a coma. He looked at me and said, "Really, it wasn't because you have visions?" I just stared at him for a minute, having no idea what to say. He said that he knew what was happening to me, and that's the reason he came. He told me enough, enough to convince me that I wasn't crazy. I asked what he intended to do in regards to my parents. After all, they'd never believe me. My parents came home then. They thought that it was odd that I was sitting there at 12 o'clock at night with a man who was way older. But John just asked them to sit down. He told them what he had just told me, that he was here for me. He told them that my visions were real; that what I see may really happen if certain events in life aren't changed. That someday I'd be a really important part of a battle that neither of us knew about yet. My parents were outraged, they were screaming at him, yelling how dare he put those ideas into my mind. They asked him to leave, and gave him until the morning to do so. They sent me to bed and ran off to their rooms in a fury.

**-I**tried to sleep but could not. It was around 4:00 am when I decided I needed to talk to John more. I walked to his room; though the door was closed I could see that the lamp was still on. I knocked and he answered, brought me into his room. We talked for what seemed like hours. He told me about the demonic world. He told me about being a hunter. He showed me his journal. I was absolutely fascinated. But I could tell that he was hiding something, something that was too hard for him to speak about. I knew that asking about it would hurt him, but I had to. I entrusted so much to him, I just wanted a little back. I asked about the brown journal he kept under the bed. At first he asked how I knew about it, but he figured that one out. He brought it out and handed it to me. He said, "Without opening it, tell me what's in there."

I put my hand on the top of it and so many images flashed through my head I got dizzy. All the emotions from it hit me too, and I started sobbing. I told him that I was so sorry about his loss. I couldn't understand why he wasn't crying though; I could tell he wanted to. He asked what I understood from it and I told him the story about his wife, and about his two sons. He told me to open it. The first page, the very cover held a family portrait taken obviously right after the youngest was born. There were other photos on the following pages. Pictures of his boys as they were growing up, "Dean the oldest, and my youngest, Sammy." Then there were newspaper clippings that had been photocopied and added to this. They were the copies of the clippings about the fire. Then there was just written stuff. Sam's birthday, Dean's birthday, Mary's birthday. Then last known addresses, aliases, and phone numbers, the cemetery where Mary was buried. All kinds of information about his family. There were also written entries talking about his thoughts. Then I saw things about him. I saw him writing in his journal just days after Mary died, crying and drinking. I saw him trying to support his sons when he could barely control himself. I saw him discovering that he could again feel something, but only when he was training. I saw him teaching his boys and leaving them. I asked why he hasn't spoken to his boys in a while, and he told me that he needed to complete this hunt….

Fatal words, "Hunt?" I asked. He started telling me about the demon. How he managed to track it to here, to my city. "The man with the yellow eyes?" I asked. He looked at me, grabbed my shoulders and asked if I had seen him. I told him that he was here, now. He asked where and I told him the kitchen, even though I knew he was in my parents' bedroom. John ran down the stairs as fast as he could, drawing out two guns. I slowly walked to my parents' room and opened the door.

**-W**hat I saw then will stay with me throughout life. I walk in and only the light from the moon allows me to see. I see a man in all black standing at the window, and in an instant he's gone. However, he laughs as he's leaving, and the laugh echoes and lingers. He says to me, "Don't worry, we will meet again, I'm not through with you yet." John hears that laugh and I can hear him coming up the stairs yelling my name. Time slows to a crawl. I turn on the lights in the room and see my parents on the ceiling, both had a bloody wound on their stomachs. They both look down at me and start trying to speak, but no words are uttered. Their bodies burst into flames that engulf the entire ceiling in seconds. I start screaming and crying for them, I grabbed whatever I could find; I wanted to knock them off the ceiling. But then I feel an arm go around my waist, and I'm pulled from the room, dragged from the house. John puts me down outside and asks if I saw him. I told him that he was in there, that he heard the laugh, but that there's no one in that house anymore. Within minutes my entire house is in flames.

I don't remember anything until the firemen and police show up and start asking questions. John tells them that he was just passing by and saw the fire and that he pulled me out but couldn't get to my parents. We corroborated that story, so I told them the same thing. They asked if there was anyone I could stay with, and John told me to go stay with Ally. He gave me his cell phone number and told me that if I needed him to call. He said he was going to leave for two weeks, then come back for me. I stayed with Ally while waiting for John. Every night I had a nightmare about my parent's death, about the demon, and of course the visions. But I couldn't say anything to anyone. I didn't want to go back to the DCW. So I turned it internally, everything stayed inside. I withdrew from everyone and everything for a couple weeks. Then I just appeared normal, no one said anything to me about it, and I didn't say one thing about the events. I had no other choice but to make a decision there and then to fight. When John came for me I knew that I'd be working with him, learning the tricks- I was bait for this demon, and what's worse is that John knew that too.


	3. Chapter 3

C h a p t e r 3-

**-J**ohn showed up at Ally's house about a month later. I had just started back at school, but I was so happy to see him. As school let out I saw him waiting by his tuck, he saw me and said, "Hey kiddo." I ran to him and gave him a big hug, which surprised him. He asked if I was ready to go. I told him that I knew he was coming so I packed everything into my Ninja Turtles backpack that morning. I threw it in his truck and jumped into the passenger seat before he could utter a word. I was ready. I had prepared myself to the best I could for what I thought life was going to be like with him, which as a psychic I could do fairly well.

The days between John picking me up and dropping me off are a blur. I don't remember specific events, I don't really remember much. I just know that I had a whole new identity. I was no longer a child; I was a young woman who knew how to defend myself, _who knew what really exists in the dark_. I had killed more things, more demon, more vampires, aided more ghosts to move on than any person I had ever known (except John). He was a great teacher. He was caring, yet harsh when he needed to be. He taught me to harness my powers; he showed me that I wasn't just a receptacle for the powers that be, but I had a destiny. He even helped me start my own journal, which of course started with a picture of my family to remind me what I was fighting for. Then there were the articles from the fire and about me, the survivor. Then I had a section for that which was already killed followed by a section of things that were killed by me. I can't remember what else, since that journal was lost or stolen, but I know it helped me to focus.

He was also the first one to observe me during the big vision. He would just write out my reactions like a study. He was also the first one to notice that my eyes turn a lighter jade green whenever I have any supernatural or psychic occurrence.

**-T**he very first thing I remember of my time with John was when he threw me into the middle of a situation to see how I dealt. I must admit I didn't see it coming. Anyway, here's what happened…

It was night, as many of our hunts were, and once again John was searching for 'the Demon.' We were walking through a playground and park in southern Oklahoma. As we got closer to the playground we noticed four 'average looking' males swinging on the swings and drinking beer. We ran behind some bushes to observe them for a while. John asked what I sensed about them, without using the premonition ability. I looked at them, closed my eyes and just knew that they were possessed. He asked if I could tell what they were possessed by, and I honestly couldn't. He told me to look through his journal and see which of the spells he had in there looked the most applicable. I scanned through there without reading a word and stopped on a spell in Latin. I told him I thought this one would work. He told me to try it and I looked at him with that 'say what' look. He stood up behind me and pushed me out of the bushes, which obviously got the attention of the men. John told me to play it off like I knew nothing about them, "Stay calm. They don't know you know what they are. Play it like you're every other girl in the world who just wants to play. You have power, use it. But I'm not here, this is all you." He handed me a small knife, which I immediately tucked into my boot. The guys started to walk toward me and something snapped in me, I suddenly knew what I had to do. I walked into the park and started playing it off like they weren't there. I was swinging from the monkey bars and climbing up the slide. The men just watched me most of the time. I went to the second set of swings about 10 feet from their location. Their little leader approached me. "Now my dear, you do realize that it's way past your bed time. Little girlsshouldn't be out this late. Go home. It's pretty _dangerous _out here." When he said dangerous his eyes turned from their normal brown to a solid black. I just kept swinging, "I don't have a bed time, and I don't have a house. I don't have anyone. It's just me, this swing and the streets." The leader looked back at the other men and started laughing; the other men stood up and started walking toward me. The leader grabbed the swing and stopped it. I tried not to start screaming for help. I just jumped off and tried to go to the next activity, but was blocked by one of the men. They started to close in around me, blocking any exit.

I was trying not to yell for John's help and I could feel his apprehension, but I wasn't going to ask for help. John had gone out of his way for me; it was time to step it up. I walked up to one of the men and moved right by him, turning around to see all their eyes go a solid black. It was then I realized I couldn't' kill them, they were people who were just not quite themselves at the moment. Plus, I was only 10, murder hadn't been an issue for me before. Every step they took toward me I matched. My whole body had started tingling, I could feel power coursing through every part of my body. John was right, I had the power… but what could I do with it?

My head rolled back and I could tell that my eyes had once again turned green. I uttered, "Play time" under my breath and then it was on. I was fighting with them and I swear that I had the strength of ten men. They couldn't touch me. At least that's what I thought. I learned quickly to never assume someone's unconscious. I was fighting one of the men when the leader came up behind me, grabbed me by the waist and threw me onto the slide, which was about 8 feet away. I landed on the cold metal and grabbed my head; I could tell it was bleeding from the odd warmth. I knew I'd be sore in the morning, but I couldn't stop, I was in this fight for good. I got a sad puppy-dog look on my face and said, "Why would you hit a kid?" He backed up quickly and I saw my chance. I took all the energy in my body and forced it all out. It was like a wave hit them, they were knocked backwards. I got on my feet and started re-gathering my energy, they'd taken a lot out of me. They rose, not stood up- rose. I realized that it was time to say the spell and save myself a little more trouble. I sat on the gravel and started reciting the spell from memory. I looked up to see the leader about a half an inch from my face. His body shot straight up and this black cloud came from his mouth and the other's mouths. They all passed out and I'm assuming were human again.

John came from the bushes with so many conflicting emotions in his head. He was proud, nervous, a little scared, cautious, paranoid, happy, worried, and mostly in awe. He just walked over to me, put his arm around my shoulder and started taking me back to his truck so he could look at my wounds. All he said was, "You're a natural kiddo."

**-T**hat's where the real training started. Not only was he helping me assess my powers and what I could do with them, but he was showing me the demonic world. I wouldn't call it a crash course, since it lasted years, but it was definitely an intensive course. We trained military style. Every morning we were up early, and we were up late hunting. It was like boot camp only I was the only person interested in the military. I loved it, there was never a dull moment. And I never resented John either, I was always eager to make him proud. But it was always 'sir' never John. He was like a father to me, but a father I feared and admired.

-**L**ike I said there isn't much I remember from my time, but there was a month that I will for sure never forget. John and I spent so much time bouncing from house to house, from hunt to hunt. But we went to his hometown one time, drove by the house where it happened. I met a very nice woman named _Missouri_. Her and I had some interesting conversations; neither of said a word though. It was fun. Apparently meeting her was a test for me though; a test to see how ready I was for all that was to come. To see if I was psychically ready to be alone now. I think I was about 13 at the time. I went into town later that evening, just cause I needed to clear my head. I walked by this park, noticing all the happy kids, all the people who were so close to my age, yet they didn't know the truth, they didn't know any truth. Then I saw something, I wasn't sure what it was at first, but all my senses told me to follow it and that it needed killing. I followed it to a very secluded area, much like a forest, though clearly not that big. I remember at some point of time I was running through the trees trying to catch this very fast moving specter, and it knew that I was following it. A fact I decided to use to my advantage. I climbed the closest scalable tree, and waited, weapons in hand. Thanks to John I had grow very found of throwing stars and the like. I had six in hand when I heard a noise behind me. I saw a boy a little older than me, running through the forest clearly chasing something. The demon appeared before him, which knocked him on his ass. I threw two of the stars at the demon and jumped down from the tree, landing nearly five feet behind the demon. I looked at the boy and yelled RUN! He just looked at me and said, "NO YOU RUN, I GOT THIS". We both tried fighting the demon and both of us nearly got our butts handed to us. The demon had thrown me against a tree and I swear I heard a rib crack. The demon had also thrown the boy two feet to my left, he didn't hit a tree- guess I'm just lucky for pissing the demon off. He moved to us very quickly and said "Two down, only a few more to find." At that moment I felt a vision coming on, and not the normal kind, the painful one. Oh I tried to stand but it knocked me back down. I grabbed my head in pain, and the boy tried to attack the demon, but it disappeared. This vision was once again intensely painful, causing a bloody nose.

I stand up to see the boy watching me, I'm like "What the hell are you staring at?" He asks who I am, and I tell him that I just saved him, so I think he should tell me first. He extends his hand and says, "Dean…. You have pretty eyes, pretty green. You are?" I shake his hand and I see his entire past. I yell and move back in pain, his past hurt me. I turn to run in the other direction, but leave him with "Dean Winchester, I'm so sorry." Then I run… he yells to me asking how I knew that, but I ran faster and faster until I was back in town. I'd just cleared the forest when I ran into Missouri (literally- she'd been waiting for me). I knew I was going to be in trouble, but before anything could be said Dean came out of the forest. He was trying to stutter out something to the extent of asking me what I meant by what I had said. Missouri puts me behind her and steps between the boy and I. She looks at him and says "Boy, you need leave now, you aren't ready for her yet."

The walk back to the house was interesting; I explained everything from my point of view, at least what she hadn't already seen. We both knew John would be mad about me going out alone, especially to hunt. I couldn't tell him about seeing his son. I just told him we had to leave this city, now. Luckily Missouri corroborated. We left Missouri's and I felt so conflicted. I know John knew about my conflicted feelings, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I know how much he wanted to see his boys, yet at the same time he couldn't explain it to them. I knew exactly what he felt. That was another power I had picked up on the way, empathy.

**-J**ohn and I spent my 14th birthday together. Then he told me the news I had been waiting for… "It's time for you to start this on your own, I know you can handle it." John set me up with a special car (black Ford Explorer); many of my own weapons, clothes, food, credit cards and ID's that now said I was 16 instead of 14. Nothing on my ID was changed except my DOB. John even set me up at a school in my old neighborhood. He thought it was safe for me to resume my old life. He left in his typical way, no messy good-byes. He left while I was sleeping in the car he'd arranged for me.

I woke up the next morning feeling so sad to be alone, but realizing that it was time for me to work these things out on my own. The demon that had killed my parents wasn't going to be an issue for a while, and if he were I'd be the first to know. I decided to go see my old friend Ally, see if she was still at her old house. I knock on the door and a young boy answers, Ally's brother. I asked for Ally, and told him to tell her to meet me out front near the car. She walks out, looking the same as ever and I can feel her heart stop when she sees me. She starts crying, saying how everyone thought I had been kidnapped. I told her that I would happily tell her all that happened and that I was technically living in my car at the moment. She invited me in, and asked me to stay for a while. In ended up staying till I was "17" and could legally get my own place, and a job of course.


	4. Chapter 4

C h a p t e r 4-

**-A**bout a month after coming home I started high school. School was so boring to me- god sitting in a room all day annoyed me to know end. I would take this time to work on my journal or write out some of the visions I had. The only joy in my day was seeing Ally, our friendship took off again, and it was like my four- year departure had no impact.

That year, Ally had a Halloween party. We went out and got costumes and everything. She dressed up as an Indian Princess. I dressed up as a cowgirl. I know how badly that sounds, but we were only 14, it didn't matter. The party was very interesting. Ally was drooling over this boy from school named Drake, he had come to the party as Dracula, and I couldn't help but laugh. Drake brought this friend of his, who was named Bryan. Bryan was dressed as a cowboy- it was really funny. Bry and I hit it off right away, we started dating about 6 months later. Bry and I stayed together throughout high school. Our fights tended to be matters of public interest, but we always resolved those issues. Ally and Drake started dating about a year later, and they were together on and off, though they loved each other much more clearly than Bry and I did. After they started dating, the four of us were inseparable, we did ALMOST everything together – homecomings, proms, movies, etc. The only thing we didn't do together was sex and hunting. In the sex area though, Bry was my first, and I thought he would be my last.

Of course I could never tell them. I couldn't even tell Ally what I'd become. A hunter. Someone who went out every night in search of something to kill. Something to take my mind away from the reality of the life I was coming into… a life of boredom and settling down. I hunted to stay sane, if that even sounds right.

None of them ever knew though, my apartment was always off limits. No one knew where I lived, most just assumed it was out of my car. And there would be times where I'd be out with Bryan, Ally and Drake and I'd have to leave suddenly. Eventually it just became a routine where the excuses sounded so fake even I had to laugh. I just kept telling them they'd understand someday, but that it wasn't now. Then explaining the bumps and bruises I'd randomly get, that was another story. People thought Bryan was abusive. It was entertaining for a few minutes. But life continued, as it always had.

Most of my time in high school went fast, school was far too easy for me. I was just bored, always desiring to be outside hunting. The realization that I couldn't solely devote my life to hunting was what prompted me to continue with school.

**-G**raduation day was one of the best and worst days ever. I graduated as the valedictorian. First in my class out of 500 students. Of course I had to speak, but that had been a fairly natural thing for me. Fake it till you make it. It was a beautiful ceremony though. Ally's parents were there, as were Drake's and Bry's. I had never told the guys anything about me, despite the nearly four-year relationship with Bryan he never knew about my past. Drake asked if any of my family would be there that day. Ally gasped and tried to divert the topic, but I told her it was fine. I told them that my family was dead, that I was graduating alone today. Ally told me her parents were celebrating the graduation of two daughters today. It should have been touching, but I was so focused on my speech that I didn't comment.

I had gotten up on stage to start my speech. I spoke about my family, how loosing them gave me a little perspective. How treasuring moments was what life was really about. Yes I lied, and yes I stated all the typical BS you expect in a speech. Oh well. Halfway through the speech I had this odd feeling of familiarity and pride. I looked to the back of the auditorium and there was John. We locked eyes, and he nodded at me, I started crying I was so happy. It made the speech seem more sentimental. People just thought I was a big old ball of emotions. But John being there was like the truest rite of passage. Of course he didn't stay, but I was so happy at that moment.

**-O**ur senior year we had made plans to all go to college together, we decided to go to CU Boulder, they all wanted that party life. I agreed to go there since I could get lost in that crowd, no one would identify me individually. No one would care about one individual girl.

Anyway, that summer the four of us moved into a dorm and school started in August. Ally and I were roommates and right across the hall was Drake and Bryan. Luckily Drake's family had a lot of money, so they arranged it for us. It was fabulous, living on our own, yet with the people we loved. And realistically the room situation didn't stay the same, Ally generally stayed over with Drake and Bryan came and stayed with me. However, I still couldn't tell the guys what I did almost every night, I couldn't tell them that I hunt things whenever a situation presents itself. It was hard enough just believing that something like that world existed, let alone trying to explain how I'm involved, deeply involved. Yes it made me sad, but I couldn't risk it. Plus, Bryan already thought I was crazy, after all he'd been with me several nights when I've had the bad vision. By now I've figured out what it is, but I still can't articulate it, not even to Ally. It became more of a game. The game of sneaking out of the bed unnoticed. Of leaving and coming back without appearing to have ever left. Of trying to wash out the blood stains and demon residue without that being noticed. Of coming home after a fight and having to take a shower just so the smell of burned and smoke wouldn't stay on me. I never got caught though, I was too good to. And I think that's what worried me. I was so good that not even the people who are with me constantly knew.

**-D**uring my freshman year someone who identified himself as a government official approached me. He said he worked for a special division of the CIA. He told me that they had been watching me for years now, since my parents died. He told me that they couldn't keep track of me- that the only time they ever knew where I was, was when I was in school. I asked why they were watching me… his simple response was recruitment. He said that they had a task for me and they wanted to know if I was ready. I was intrigued, but a little nervous about it. So I found John's old number in my journal, and hoped and prayed that it was still the same. It was, at least according to the voicemail message, but he never returned my call. I even tried to call Missouri, but again, no such luck. I told Ally I was going to a business meeting, and that I should be home later that night. I didn't make it home for three months.

I don't remember anything about those three months. Last thing I remember was going to meet the government guy again. I remember meeting him, and this time he introduced himself as Agent Daven. I don't remember anything beyond that.

All I know is that I awoke on a park bench near the dorms on campus. I didn't feel different, I didn't feel any pain, and in fact I didn't feel anything. I walked back to my room, used my key to get inside. I walk in and Ally and Drake are having sex on the couch. I try to sneak by unnoticed and make it to my room. I open the door to my room and yell "What the HELL?" My stuff had all been packed into boxes, and only half of it was there, and most of the boxes had been rummaged through. Ally comes running and gives me a huge hug. "Where the hell were you, you leave without a single word, and then we find a note saying that you had moved back home? Three months and you're too good to call." I look at her confused as all get out, and Drake ran to grab Bryan. Drake's simply wearing a blanket when he literally drags Bryan into our room. Bryan's eyes instantly well up when he sees me, but he's too stunned to move. I stammer out, "Three months… I'm confused I just left earlier today for that meeting… why is my stuff packed up?" Ally seeing I'm clearly confused, sits me down and we talk. I had been gone for three months, and they found a note the day after I disappeared saying that college was too much and I was moving back home. They also explained that my 'cousin Dave' had been the one to go through all my stuff and pack it all up. I just looked at everyone and said, "I don't have a cousin Dave."

**-I** went through all my stuff, most of the 'normal' things were still there, but everything even slightly paranormal or weapon-like was taken. I had been almost completely cleaned out, all my weapons were gone. They even took my car. But the biggest loss of mine was my journal, I'm not sure how'd they'd found it. It had disappeared, I'm not sure if they took it or if it just got lost in the shuffle, but I had kept it in a part of the wall that was removable. The few weapons and such that I had left were still there, nothing else had been disturbed in there, but my journal was gone. I was so distraught, but for some reason I knew not to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

C h a p t e r 5-

**-A**fter all this, Bryan asked me to move in with him, so Drake moved his stuff into my old room to live with Ally. We tried for weeks to help me remember what had happened but nothing worked. I did the last thing I could possibly think of, I went to see a _psychic_. They all came with me, but I asked them to stay outside as I spoke to her. I walked in and the place was exactly what you'd expect, all kinds of deep purple, blue and black clothes lined the walls. The cash register sat on top of a glass case that sold tarot cards, love potions, spell ingredients- basically anything a person could want if they were faking an interest in the psychic world, but stuff I knew better than to mess with. A middle-aged woman came through the cloth wall leading to her 'magic room.' She glanced up at me and clinched her heart, saying, "My dear girl you are hurting in ways that I've never felt before… but you know that don't you?"

I told her that I needed some help with my memory, that I couldn't remember the past three months. She took me into her back room, and sat me down at a table. Not the one commonly used for her purposes, I could see that in the next room, but this was her kitchen table. She introduced herself as Kia and she told me that I needed no introduction- that she'd seen me in her visions before as I had seen her. I told her that I didn't recall her, but she told me that it's been a recent turn of events. She grabbed my right hand and asked me if I was ready to see, I told her yes and that I had been through worse pain, so it shouldn't be too bad. She just chuckled and started calming herself, slowing her breathing, trying to get me to calm down too. She took a deep breath, and I know that she was seeing what had happened to me. She broke contact and started pacing the room talking about how she shouldn't be involved in this, how this is the government's deal. She literally ran out of the door, I never saw her again.

I went to stand up and I felt the big bad vision coming on. I tried to grab for something to support myself, but missed and fell backward. It was more painful than it had ever been. But I didn't black out. I just stood up, wiped the blood from my nose and continued out the door. They asked what had happened, but I couldn't tell them. I just wanted to go home.

**-T**wo and a half years passed, I was 22 now and a senior in college. Bryan, Ally, Drake and I now lived in a house near campus. All of us were together. Throughout the past two years I'd been having the big had vision more frequently, I knew time was getting close. Luckily, I felt the vision coming on for the most part, so I was able to get out of the room, or run to the bathroom. I had Bryan worried that I was pregnant for a while. I had to just tell him that I get random bloody noses, and I didn't want him to see that. Poor dumb boy believed every word I said.

**-L**ife moved quickly. One night, out at dinner Drake proposed to Ally. When it was time for him to propose he had violins come over and play Bette Midler's "The Rose." Ally started crying and of course said yes. We were just wrapping up dinner and had a fabulous dessert. We were just sitting around, talking and drinking, when Bryan looked at me with that, 'I have a secret look.' I panicked, literally panicked; everything in me was so overwhelmed. A vision had shown me what to expect. Well turns out I had this surge of energy running through me that when released knocked the lights out in the building.

The guys get our coats and we head out to the limo. It starts raining and I get all excited. So we decided to walk back to our house. We stop halfway home and Bryan asks if I trust him. I look at him with that, are you kidding me look. He asks if it'd be ok if he blindfolds me, he says the next part is a surprise. I allow him to, and he guides me and the other two through some trees and sits me on a cold wet cement bench. He gets down on one knee and takes off the blindfold. He asks, "Charlene my dear we've toughed it out and marriage seems to be the next step… marry me?" Despite the thought of having to tell him my secret, I instinctually said yes.

That night, with the four of us newly engaged people hit any open bar that would have us. We were all trashed. I had forgotten all my worries and was just there, in the moment looking at the man who I'd been with for almost seven years now. And I loved him, _almost_. I did love him for who he was- especially who he was to me, someone safe to come home to. But I never felt connected to him. I never felt as if that true level of trust could be achieved. I loved him, but in my mind there was doubt. It wasn't deeply, passionately in love with him. Our love was one that was just on the surface.

**-W**e finally went to bed around 5:00 am. We were past the point of exhaustion. I had maybe been asleep for 20 minutes when I shot out of bed and curled into a ball- the pain was back and so intense. I think a bullet to the brain would feel better than this, but I couldn't do anything this time, I couldn't even move or breathe. I just took it, I just saw. I came out of it and Bryan was holding me, cleaning the blood from my face. Ally and Drake had come rushing in too, after hearing Bryan scream my name. He asked if I was all right, then asked the all-important question. He had known for as long as we shared a bed that this happens often. I just was always able to convince him that it was a nightmare, a memory of my parents coming back to me (he knew they died, just not how). But this one I couldn't deny. This one was so painful that it stole my breath. I couldn't lie anymore and I knew it. That's when he asked, "What are you?"

I stared at him for a minute then ran into the family room to one of the windows. I needed air. They all came into the family room and sat down, they wanted answered and I felt it was time to give it to them. After all, they may soon be dead if my visions came true. I sat at the bench under the window just breathing for a minute. None of them said a word; they were waiting for me to start. It began simple- I said, "You are right, it is time." Initially Ally was hesitant, since she knew what I was going to say, but there was no point in stopping me now. Here's what I said, (yes I know I rambled on)

"First, I need to know that you guys will listen to me. You can't judge what I'm about to say. I need to know that no matter what you will hear my story through and through. They all agreed, so I began. When I was young I started having visions or premonitions. They started out seemingly harmless, mostly just about the close future. When I was nine I had the same vision that I had tonight. I've had that vision since I was nine. It's usually the same. The people and the location change, but the end result is always achieved. My parents thought I was crazy, so they had me committed. I spent a full year in that hell, only to come out and have them die on me. They were killed. It wasn't just a simple house fire. Someone, or something I should say, killed them. After that I lived with Ally for a while then disappeared for about four years. In that time I was trained- trained with weapons, trained on self- defense, and trained on certain aspects that I don't think you're ready to hear. I came back and that's when we all met up again. Drake how do you think that I knew which ring she would like? That's why I touched every one that you wanted. Bryan, how do you think I knew we were all going to get accepted to CU? And I'm so sorry to say this, how I knew you were going to propose tonight Bryan's face clinched. I couldn't tell you till now cause I wasn't sure how to say it. I'm not even sure if I'm doing a good job now. Ally was just watching the guy's faces, Drake was staring at me like he'd just seen a loony come out of the bin, and Bryan wouldn't even look at me.

Ally had the first question, she asked, "What do you see?"

I paused for a minute trying to collect my thoughts, "I see the world in what looks like Armageddon. There are people massacring other folks. The only thing is that they aren't people anymore. They're………they're……. zombies I hated saying that word. I see them killing everyone. But it's weird cause in my vision I see them in black and white, anyone who's been bit or infected I see in black and white. Everything else slowly came into color over the years, but the zom…they're always in black and white."

Drake continued to stare in disbelief as he asked, "You're kidding right? I mean in all this time we've known you how could we not know? I mean is this a hidden camera show or are you just really fucking crazy?"

I couldn't help but be a little hurt. I also couldn't blame him. This was a lot for one night. I just replied, "It's how I know there's a marriage certificate in your wallet. It's how I know you were just planning on taking her to city hall tomorrow to make it official. It's how I know that your grandmother is very ill and currently re-writing her will to name you her successor. I wish I were lying. I wish that I didn't have to hide this. And for that I'm sorry. But I cannot deny what I am anymore. I'm _special_."

Ally was sad, still upset about the mention of zombies. Drake stared in disbelief and disgust, with a hint of anger for giving away his secret. Bryan still wouldn't look at me. He simply asked, "Why?"

"I can't pretend that I'm happy about telling you now," I started. "There are times where I wish that I could have held on to this secret for life. Then there are other times where I wish I had told you when we started dating. But you know how trust is with me. My parents died and I lost everything I was. Then I left with someone for years, and he taught me everything I know today. But he also left just to come back at times when I wouldn't notice him over the racket. The three of you were the only constants in my life. I wanted to protect you from that world, cause there are bad things out there. I just felt that by telling you I was putting you in danger. And I couldn't do tha…"

Bryan started screaming. "I've told you everything about me and I always understood that you had a past no one could touch. I accepted that. And you tell me this the night we get engaged?"

All I could manage to stammer out was, "I'm sorry…" I took Bryan's hand and put the engagement ring back into it. "You decide, can you accept this, accept me?" He just shook his head, looked me straight in the eyes and walked out the front door. I collapsed on the floor exhausted from the vision and the emotional outpour that just blew up in my face. Drake went after Bryan. Ally came up next to me and I told her to go after her man, since he wasn't going to find Bryan. She ran out and I just went back to bed, fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

C h a p t e r 6-

**-I** woke up probably 16 hours later, looked at my clock: 3:30 am. I knew what I had to do now. I had to make sure that we'd be safe if this vision were to come true. So I sat down and started planning. I selected three locations to stay at in case any were breached. I wrote out what kinds of weapons we would need. I wrote out what groceries, supplies, and accessories that we would need. I had it all planned out within 24 hours. Time flew, I was so focused on that I didn't even give myself time to think about Bryan, at least romantically. It was about saving their lives now, not living them out together.

I also decided it was time to start writing all this down. You know, for future reference. So I started a written journal, writing down everything that happened to me, everything I could remember, word for word. That's how I'm creating this now, using my journal to guide me.

I decided that I needed to create a fake credit card. I needed to money to get all this, and John had shown me how to complete it. I sent all the information in and got two shiny new platinum cards two weeks later. Really can't be too upset if they're dumb enough to send me cards, not only that but cards without a spending limit.

I spent over a week shopping for what we would need. I literally bought millions of dollars worth of stuff within that week. Spent days at weapons stores buying guns, ammo, swords, throwing stars (my personal favorite), grenades, RPG's, LMG's, cross-bows, etc. I spent another day at Home Depot/ REI buying camping stuff, refrigerators/ freezers, generators, duct tape! The next day was spent clothes shopping- I covered all the basics. I also hit a biker store, we needed some leather. I closed the shop down that day. I bought all the leather they had; it's tougher to chew through. I bought leather hats, gloves, vests, turtlenecks, sleeves, jackets, coats, chaps, pants, and boots. My pride and joy though, were the leather trench coats I got. The next day was spent purchasing a new H2 Hummer- I know, I too felt that I had sold out, after all the only good hummer is the actual military vehicle, but what can I say, I needed the armored effect. That night I planned the locations and division of the armory! Our first location would be home. The next place we'd run to would be the abandoned dorm unit on campus. The third place was an REI, figured that would be a great place to stay for a bit and re-stock. After that it was a free-for-all.

**-At** library, later that day, I checked the fake email account I had set up with this card, just to check if there was any concern. I login and I see many, many emails. Most are from the company asking if there had been any issue with my card being stolen, since there were numerous expensive charges on there. Another few emails stated how the feds were going to be getting involved soon. The last email I checked was from an agent with the FBI who requested a meeting with me to discuss the purchases and amounts purchased. His last words were, "we'll find you if need be. Don't make us chase you down. Meet me on the 7th at noon at this address:" I just laughed it all off.

I was walking out of the library when I bumped into someone. I turned to say sorry, but then I caught his eyes. It was Agent Daven. I was so instantly angry that I couldn't control my temper, let alone my powers. The lights around us burst under the pressure. As he looked up to see the falling glass, I attacked. I jumped and tackled him, and started hitting him anywhere I could. I was yelling, "What did you do to me? What did you do?"

Some good Samaritans decided to pull me off of him, and he sat up putting his hand to his now bleeding lip. But I was still squirming, still moving to kick and punch the bastard. I was still yelling to him, asking what he did. There were three months of my life I couldn't remember, of course I was angry. Daven stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rest of the group, thanking them for their assistance. He tried to explain that he didn't know what happened to me, he said I was there with him, and he had me tranquilized for transportation back to their temporary headquarters in Boulder. He said they took me back there, and then the CIA stepped in and took me from him. He said that he tried to look for me, even searched my place, taking everything of mine that he could. But I wasn't there again. He said that this is the first time he'd seen me since my abduction. My damn empathy kicked in and knew he was telling the truth. I asked if he still had all my stuff, and he took me back to his place. Luckily I got everything back, even my car. I asked about the journal, but he didn't know what I was asking about. It was worth asking… I walked out of his front door, and before I closed it again looked back and apologized for hitting him so hard, but told him that if he ever put me in that situation again, I'd make it worse for him.

I was still angry, still unsure of what had happened to me. But at least I knew where to look if I ever got the chance. 

**-T**he next day was the food day. All in all, I had enough food and other supplies to keep a family of five alive for 3 years. I felt prepared. That night I passed out, exhaustion both emotional and physical had finally caught up to me. But it was one of the worst nights of sleep I had ever gotten. I literally dreamed about my whole life up to date. First, I dreamt about the first vision I ever had. Followed by the first time I had that big bad vision. Then getting committed and released. Meeting Ally, Drake and Bryan. Meeting John and living with him as a part of his family, not just a tag-along. Then it went to things that had to be futuristic issues. I saw my own my wedding, oddly enough not to Bryan. I saw the fight continuing for years. I saw the government becoming a bigger part of my life than I had ever intended it to be. I forced myself to wake up, but couldn't stay awake; something had drawn me back into the dream world. I saw the night that my parents died. I relived that entire night in slow motion and from a third- person view. Then I had what I've now deemed the "_Zed-Vision_" again. This time it was incredibly different, not the actual events within it, but the effects on me. It wasn't painful at all. And I saw just about everything and saw it from the beginning.

I saw myself from a third- person view again, looking at a calendar. For some reason I had circled September 9, 2009 at 5:00 am. I knew that this was the intended date of the corruption.

**-I** sat up so quickly in bed that when I opened my eyes I still only saw black. I looked around the room and saw someone standing in the doorway. I definitely panicked and jumped out of bed as quick as I could, grabbing the first thing I could to defend myself, which happened to be a 3-cell maglite. The voice said, "It's all right Charlie." Bryan. He turns on the light. He continues, "I've been here for a while. I got here just before you woke up and fell back asleep. You stopped breathing during that last part. But you were talking. You said September 9th three times. I'm guessing that's when it's supposed to happen. But that's only 5 days away!" I just nod. "We need to talk…"

We sit there for three hours just talking about all of this. He asks me to explain it all again. I do. He tells me he doesn't know if he can now or ever it, but he wants to at least try 'for us.' He gives me the engagement ring back and also hands me a marriage certificate with both our names on there and tomorrow's date. He says he really wants to try and that it'd be easier if we just got married. I didn't know what to say, since I saw myself getting married to another man, but that could have only been a dream. Yes, I too deny my own gifts sometimes.

Drake and Ally walk in and we all sit and talk for another four hours. I tell them all that I saw, and ask to start helping with all of this preparation. But before we are about to split for the night and go to bed, Drake asks, "Does this vision ever change? This outcome I mean… what I'm trying to ask is do you know if we lived or die." I pause for a minute trying to think of the best way to phrase my answer, and then say, "It constantly changes, and I've seen all of us die in different ways and at different times. I've seen myself die at least 20 times. It's always changing, just goes to show that it's not ALL set in stone."

The next morning (4 days to go) we all get up, go to breakfast and go shopping. By now school seems pointless, so we've all stopped going. The first place we hit is an Army surplus store. We buy out all the MRE's; buy night vision goggles, a bunch of camouflage hunting gear that Drake really wanted, and some really nice military vests with all the pockets. I want places to keep lots and lots of ammo. The guy selling us asked if we were planning to start a war. I just responded, "Nope, it's already started, now it's just about blasting the crap out of the enemy." We go to a Toy R Us next to get some board games, and pretty much every video game out there, and any little toy that we thought would be nice to have. We grabbed lunch and stopped by city hall. Yeah, we all got married. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It was cold, impersonal and it just didn't feel right. I knew I wasn't with Mr. Right, just Mr. Right for the time being. Not to mention though, my legal name was now Charlene Brown (Charlie Brown)- how sad is that. Anyway, we grabbed lunch/ dinner and went home to play with all our new toys. I mean the ones from Toys R Us, not my guns.

The next three days are a blur. Mostly just planning, preparation and panicking.

**-F**inally the day before arrives- it could be out last natural night on earth. We decided to party like it was the last night. We went to the most expensive lunch we could, ordering fillets and as many drinks as we could handle, and then we ran out on the check. We decided that breaking certain laws would just be fun, it wasn't a good idea at all…. But it was nice to feel something other than just scared. The law we had the most fun with was the issue of public sex. I can't deny it. I know you probably are thinking we are nuts, but it's a type of freedom that cannot be explained. What makes it even worse it that I knew the government men were watching me, they'd been following me since I attacked their agent. But I didn't mind. In just a few hours nothing would count anymore. Everything was about to change, so why not live up the last day. We got home at 5:00 pm, took some sleeping pills, and went straight to bed. I actually slept, first night in a long time. My personal alarm went off at 3:00 am; I had a lot of preparing to do. The worst part about all of this was the waiting. I felt that I had been waiting my entire life for this one event, and now that it was here I just wanted it to be over with. I had wished so much that John were here with me, telling what to do and how to handle it. I needed his guidance now more than I needed anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

C h a p t e r 7-

_**-3**_:59 am, Wednesday September 9, 2009. I sadly don't feel anything. I'm numb. I know what's going to happen, but there's nothing to stop it. And I'm out of things to do; I've prepared all that I can. Now it's just a matter of sitting down and waiting. I grab the huge mug full of hot chocolate that I just made myself and sit on the couch in the living room. I'm just staring out the front window wondering what this is all going to feel like.

_**-4**__:17_ the entire house shakes and we lose power. I'm a little upset cause it's earlier than I anticipated, but I was still ready. Ally, Drake and Bryan come running out attempting to get dressed in their combat gear. I just laugh at them cause I'm still in my pj's. We had time, I thought. I go into my bedroom and just lay down on the bed. Nothing to worry about until the power comes back on. I'm lying there just focusing on my breathing, meditating if you will, when Ally comes running into my room all excited. She's roaring, "The power's back on, the power's back on!!! I thought you said it was going to take hours to fix?" I immediately panic. It was supposed to take time, which means that the regeneration is going to happen a lot earlier than I expected. I change as fast as I can into my combat gear and run into the family room where everyone's just sitting there with that excitement about the power being back on. Ally and I are sealing the windows while the guys are bringing in all the materials. Once everything is sealed to my approval, I take everyone into the attic. I give them all a rifle and put them in their respective windows. I take north; since I know that's going to be the main target, put Ally South, Drake west and Bryan east. I put out the order that no shot is to be fired until it's cleared with me (since I was the only one who could tell if they were really zombies or just the idiots going outside to investigate). We only had to wait about an hour before the first zombie appeared from the North as predicted. I yelled to everyone, "CONTACT," and warned them when I was about to take the shot. There was a long moment of silence and I could feel everyone behind me just looking at each other with that 'is this really happening?' attitude. I took the shot, and it echoed throughout this normally quiet neighborhood.

**-M**ost of the events followed the final vision I had. I decided to start recording my observations now. The biggest observation so far was their reaction to sound. They react very quickly to sound. They are skittish creatures by nature. The thing that was the worst during all this was the fact that no matter what you did, there was always going to be more. Boulder has a big population, I just don't know if I can kill them all.

We were at home for about two weeks. The house was penetrated by a zombie through the dog door. That was an interesting sight to say the least. All I know is that I was taking a shower, when I heard Ally scream. I run out of the bathroom just wearing a robe with my sword in hand. The zombie had gotten stuck in the door. I couldn't help but laugh, cause that's really a site you don't get to see every day. Drake even took a picture. But I asked everyone to leave, and then used my sword for the first time. Unfortunately all that movement attracted some extra attention. I have this gut feeling instinct that told me that it was time to go.

We divvied up the backpacks, dressed in our leather, grabbed any personal effects, loaded up the Hummer, secured the house as best we could, in case we needed to return, and prepared to leave. They were all sitting in the car when I realized that I had no way of looking outside. Shit- I think it's time to see if I have any expansive powers. I sat on the steps to the garage door and house (after we had sealed it off really, really well). They asked me what I was doing, but I silence them quickly. I was trying to sense what was out there. I don't actually remember opening my eyes, but Bryan tells me I did and they were green. I was able to see what was surrounding the buildings; I saw 6 to the north, 5 to the east, 9 to the south (where the patio door is), and 4 to the west, which is where the garage door was facing out. I snapped out of it quickly, my eyes turning back to their normal brown, and Bryan just glared. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But I told them we have to move, there's 24 out there. All were in a state of awe. I opened the garage door quickly, backed out over two of them and closed the garage door successfully. I was very happy with the turnout, much better than the previous crushing of the garage door.

**-A**t the abandoned dorm, we made a quick entry. We searched, secured and sealed off levels one, two and three, then set up camp on level four. We stayed there for eight months. We ended up taking on extra people too. We'd see them running for their lives, and threw them a rope, which we'd created so we could stand on the roof and they'd just walk up the side of the building. However, before we'd let them anywhere else but the roof, they had to be interviewed by me. Basically I wanted to know if they'd been bit or not. Most hadn't, most were brought downstairs. One night, I found Bryan standing on the bed, rope in hand. I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing. He told me he couldn't take it anymore. He said that he'd had enough of all this, enough of the zombies, and enough of my predictions and me. He just wanted it to be over. I started yelling at him, that if he thought he wanted it to be done, that he should just go get bit and see how quick it ends.

We had 16 people now; four times what I had planned for. We were going to run out of supplies in about 8.5 months, rather than the three years I expected. But the fact that we could survive 9 months like that was impressive enough. It didn't matter though; we weren't going to be spending too much more time there. I had a vision about the building being surrounded, and I had everyone start packing up. I told them I couldn't take everyone. I promised my original 3 and the family I initially encountered a ride in the hummer, but warned everyone else that they needed to find their own rides. There were tons of cars out there; they just needed to make it to one.

**-B**y the next day, we had everything packed and had it ready in the middle of the room. We loaded up and left, unfortunately we had to leave quickly, as our escapees had drawn more attention. We made it to the REI fairly easily. So we backed into the loading zones of the REI and tried to grab some dumpsters to block off the car in case we needed it again. We got inside and cleared and sealed the area, like last time. Sadly I grabbed the wrong clothing backpack. The only clothes that I had to change into were a skirt and a shirt that can only be described as a "tango shirt." It was comfortable and flow-ish, but it was a skirt. I wasn't happy with that turnout. We were only there for two days before I sensed some serious trouble.

I decided to use my sensing ability again, and I searched outside. This time I was standing near the counter, and I 'searched' outside, there were hundreds of them coming toward the building. I cried out and fell to my knees. I was so upset; I didn't know what to do. There wasn't much time. I decided to do what my vision had said, stay and fight. The zombies were breaking in the front door, and we were just ready to assault. There would be no running this time, we just wanted to stand our ground for a bit and fight.

The front door broke open, and zombies started pouring in. We were using M-4's, M-16's and AR-15's. We plowed down most of them within minutes, but it came to be overwhelming. And little did we know, they had also broken into the back. We were surrounded. It was getting close to time for some hand-to-hand combat, when Bryan decided it was his time to shine. He ran away from the group and started yelling and screaming and dancing. He was trying to get their attention. Most of them started following him, my sword easily handled those that didn't follow! He ran a loop around the building and came back in the front doors. He said that the back alley was clear and the dumpsters hadn't been moved. The car would be secure still.

I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. Surprisingly, it still hurt when he left; the thought of him dead wasn't pleasant. It was bittersweet though cause he started talking. He said, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to deal anymore. I'm sorry I love you." We were just walking back up to the cash registers when my senses started tingling, and I yelled for Bryan but it was too late, a group of zombies had dragged him back outside. He was reaching out to me when I ran up to him, he grabbed my left hand, but all he got was my ring, which he took with him as he was pulled away. I tried to get out there but Drake pulled me back and held me until there was no more rustling. I tried to see what was out there, even psychically I was blocked. But there wasn't time to grieve; more zombies had run into the store.

We just gathered our stuff and ran out to the car. But there was something off, and I found it out very soon. The car shut down after about a tenth of a mile. We tried to get it working, but nothing would start. The car was getting rocked and zombies surrounded us entirely. I took some of the little energy left in my body and put it into the car and then tried the ignition- SUCCESS! I was just starting to roll forward when the rear passenger window broke out. They grabbed Ally. I tried to floor it, which only helped the zombies. They pulled the door off the car and took Ally with them. I flipped a bitch and tried to hit as many of them as I could. I heard Ally screaming. It was so painful, Drake wanted to get out but I wouldn't let him. We had all agreed from the beginning to just leave if something like this happened. I was returning the favor from earlier, keeping him alive, holding him back as his wife died. He was balling, but I drove off. I was hyperventilating trying to keep myself from crying, but the tears were welling up. Drake sat with his arms in his lap and his head in his hands. I was just driving, I didn't know how long it would last, but we had to get away.

**-W**e were driving toward the main part of town. I was driving about 50 miles per hour through the main street, when I saw a little girl run out in front of my car- she was flagging me down. I had to swerve to avoid her, but I hit the median and flipped the car. Drake and I crawled out, though we were both pretty injured. I grabbed one of my packs I'd stored in the car and he ran for the girl and we started running north. Somehow we'd gotten separated.

I was running past buildings, past people. I had no desire to do anything else but run. I stopped though when I saw someone (male) standing in a doorway, and follow that person into an unknown building. I step into a hallway and see someone at the end of the hall. I stare for a minute, cause I can feel nothing from this person, but I just have this creepy feeling. "Fuck Zombie" I yell. The person grabs my hand and we start running down the hallway. We find a room that looks very secure, somewhere for us to catch our breath, and assess the situation.

Slowly other people start coming in, and soon there are about 12 of us. Most are fairly panicked, but the biggest concern is now escaping. Four more people walk in the door, looking beaten (but still colored), which meant the zombies were closing in. I yelled and ran for the door, just in time, I ran and shut the door, and started trying to lock it when one came to the door and bounced me off of it. Luckily the original guy who I was with was there to step in and keep the door blocked. I jumped up and locked it. Problem is, now we were trapped with zombies at the only door to the room.

I tried to kick out the windows with my heel, which was funny enough. But it was rather difficult. I went to the next level (as there were 3 in this room) tried to get the windows again. Moved up to the 3rd level and started kicking the windows… this time it shattered. We all were able to escape to the roof; we had to scale down and run for our lives again.

**-F**our of us made it to a house, including the guy I'd just found, a girl and her boyfriend. We went into it and rested for a few minutes and started grabbing supplies and planning our next moves. As I was sneaking through the house, armed with my sword, which had always stayed on my back and a backpack full of surprises, I found the owners gun rack! Luckily the ammo was still out too, I think the owners had died in their house; I just didn't know where they were. This was just a random re-supply moment. But I grabbed the rest of the ammo and went to the back porch for surveillance of the area. The area seemed so dead, there were no people out, and there were no zombies around. All that was there was one running car- a jeep grand Cherokee. I decided to steal it; we were going to need a vehicle. I just get into the driver seat when I hear screaming. About 30 people are running towards me, the zombies must be close. I drive the car back to the house and honk for the others to come out. Only the girl comes out, her boyfriend had apparently just run. I asked about the other guy who was with me. No one knew. We were about to drive off when I realized that I forgot my bag. I tried to put the car in park and it wouldn't shift, so I just let it roll back. I ran inside to grab my bags and came back outside. The car was gone.

"FUCK!" I yell. We run to the corner of the street to see a mass of zombies running toward us. Behind me I hear the revving of a big truck. I turn around and see the guy who disappeared. I look at him, and he yells for us to get in the truck. I throw the girl into the truck and turn to start fighting, cause they were too close for comfort. I kick a couple out of the way, climb onto the truck and start shooting as the guy is driving off. I kill only about 3 before we're far enough away for me to sit down in the truck bed. I sit there for a little, then climb into the cab. I ask him where we are going, and he tells me we're going to a "camp" outside of Boulder that's guarded by the military. He promises me that it's secure and that we'll be safe. He also tells me that he likes a girl that can be all "bad ass in stilettos." Then gets this goofy ass grin on his face. He was very attractive. I also had that feeling of knowing him; I could have sworn that I'd seen him before.

We get to the camp and he goes off to a separate area. The girl and I are processed into the system. I find out her name in Suzanne. She and I are separated, but I follow my mystery man. We go to a training area, where there are mostly big men who are doing firearms and hand-to-hand combat training. We go to his bunkroom area- it's May 25th, 2010.

**-H**e asks me to sit I don't, and introduces himself, saying, "I'm Dean Winchester, you are?" I didn't respond to the questions, I just look at him and say, "Winchester? I've heard that name before, you couldn't be..." He tries to play it of a says, "Well it's a type of rifle. Now why are you so calm through all this? Doesn't this freak you out? I mean these things are... I interrupt saying, "Wait you're… you are John's boy aren't you?" He looks at me and asks how I knew what his father's name was. I tell him that John had stayed with my family a couple times after his hunts (only a small lie). I ask where the other one is... he says, "Oh Sammy... he's out rescuing some other damsel in distress... or being somebody's white knight." We sit there and talk most about John and what he'd taught both of us. And what kinds of things we could do against these zombies. He tells me about John's death. Well I should say he very reluctantly tells me. "I thought he might be, especially since I called him and never called me back. He was usually so good about returning my…" Dean just laughs it off saying something about his dad never being there for him.


	8. Chapter 8

C h a p t e r 8-

-**D**ean grabs some old clothes from his bags and gives them to me so I can start training with them. He extends his hand saying, "It's very nice to meet you Charlie, and you'll be a good addition to our unit." I move to shake his hand, and again I see his entire past, even John's death. I fall backward onto the bed and look at him and say "Dean Winchester. I'm so sorry…" He didn't get that for a few days. But once he did, man he was confused. He wasn't sure why I was in his hometown, and I had to explain it to him, and explain why I never told John. He was mad for a bit, but he eventually understood.

We walk out to the training area that we had passed before, again I saw mostly men. I thought I saw one woman, but it turned out to be a very gaunt man. He scared me. All of the men stared at me as Dean was showing me around. They had that, 'not another woman' vibe flowing from them. We walked to the weapons area, and Dean was trying to show me how to use each weapon. I just grabbed his arms and told him that I'd probably had more training than 90 of the men here. Of course, with my luck at that present time, one of the men overheard me, and decided it'd be the best training to challenge me to a little fight. Dean tried to cover for me telling this man that it was my first night, and I had just gone through some ordeal… I told him it was fine, that I was quite happy to take out a little tension on this guy. Dean tried to warn the guy that he'd seen me fight before and I wasn't going to be an easy defeat. The guy just smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll take care of this little lady and then go back to training my boys, she ain't a threat." It was to strictly be a straight up fight, but the guy chose to wear brass knuckles. Anyway, long story short I kicked his ass. HARD! He tried to taunt me by saying things about girls not fighting good, men always being dominant, etc. So it felt really good kicking his ass. I looked back at Dean who had that 'I told you so' kind of grin.

We walk out of there quickly, and walk past the zombie captive cages. I walked by and asked why the hell they have one of these in the camp. They said they were holding zombies for testing. They tried to assure me that it was secure, but I knew better. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just walked out of there mumbling, "Idiots."

Dean took me to his room for the night, said I'd be safe there, and he'd crash in his brothers room since he wouldn't need it tonight. Surprisingly enough, it was a decent night's sleep! The next morning, Dean took me to meet the coordinators of the camp. They went through all the little safety rules and stuff like that with me. The leader came and identified himself as a 4-Star General, saying "I command respect from my men. I trust there won't be any problems with you?" I just glared at him not saying a word, I was trying so hard to bite my tongue and not say anything too inappropriate. He told me the last strong female who'd come through the compound was placed in solitary because she wouldn't conform. I knew he just did it cause he didn't like her. He continued to say, "You'll be leaving the compound with the first bus that comes in here. Until then, you'll be staying in the civilian rooms. You will be in your room every night by 1800. Lights out is at 2100. If you're smart you'll stay low and get out of here while you can." I chuckled to myself and just couldn't help but comment. "You're kidding me right? You want to send someone with my expertise away? And this crap about being locked in a room at 6 and asleep by 9? That's not going to happen. I've been fighting these things a lot longer than you have. They've taken everything from me. I'm not done killing them yet. I don't follow rules, I make them. I don't play as a team, I work alone."

I could tell that I'd pissed him off and I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it. But I'd just lost everyone and everything I'd cared about… he was the least of my concerns. One of his underlings came in with a file and gave it to the General. He glanced over it and looked at me with that 'HA' look. "Miss Charlene Abet. We've been looking for you. I knew you were familiar. You wouldn't remember me though, I made sure of that. Last known whereabouts: Boulder, Colorado. So you have been here a while. WELL you won't be leaving us, which means you are going to play by my rules, and I have ways of enforcing them that won't make you happy." I interjected, "What are you going to do, put me in the corner and give me a time out?" He looked angry, "No Miss Abet, I have leverage, something you may want to remember. How about 2006 from January to March."

I got very angry very quick. "What the hell do you mean by that?" He stared and grinned. "It was you wasn't it? I'm not that desperate to remember, I've lived almost four years without that knowledge and haven't looked back since." Again, he just stared. I waited for him to comment, getting angrier by the second. He finally spoke up, "Well, wouldn't you like to know why all this is your fault? We learned a lot in those three months. And what we learned, is the reason we're all here today. You're more connected to all this than you know. Your friends died because of you…" I'd had it. I picked up the chair I was sitting on and threw it across the room hitting the camera in the corner of the room. Then I charged the General. Lucky for him, his soldiers were apt. One caught my arm as I was charging and I broke his nose. Another tried to stop me and I knocked him unconscious. The only thing that stopped me was one of the soldiers jumping in front of me and knocking me out using the butt of his gun. I was down for the count for a while.

**-W**hen I came to I found myself still in that room, still in the same position I'd dropped- thought quite a few hours had passed, it was night now. Most of the people had moved to the other corner to continue their conversations. I could feel Dean staring at me, but I knew he wasn't allowed to come over to me. Something was holding him back from speaking out against the general- I just wasn't sure what. I started to stir and the general came back over to me with six of his men. Two of them had their sights on me- I wasn't going to fight an M-16 from the ground. He 'insisted' I stay on the ground. "Miss Abet, we're going to start over. I'm going to blame your actions on some female problem. You WILL be a productive member of our team and you won't fight us. We'll strip you down and build you to our standards if we have to, so be careful." I wasn't in a position to speak, let alone move, so I just listened. He continued saying that they'd had a lot of people come in and turn while within the camp. He said because of this, I would need to be stripped and examined for a bite. I flat out told him, "If you fucking touch me I'll kill you." Then Dean jumped in saying, don't worry, she's not bit. Before I could get a single thought in he looked at me and said, "I watched you change. I'm sorry but I had to be sure you weren't going to change on us." But he said it with that wry smile of a two-for-one deal. Almost halfway disgusted, yet slightly intrigued, I asked what he meant by having a lot of people turn while in there, why they hadn't been searching them all along. He tried to explain that it was a recent change in policy, and that they weren't even sure how many in there were infected now.

"I walked through your civilian area this morning. There are a lot of people infected. And while I wouldn't mind seeing them turn on you… if I'm going to be stuck here, they're going to have to be eliminated." I wasn't sure why I wanted to help, I think it was Dean's will being pushed on me, I could tell he wanted me there, and I knew cooperation at the moment was needed. Plus, I didn't want to get bit while inside the compound. I didn't fight my wall outside those walls to die inside of them. I paused for a minute, trying to decide if I tell them whether or not I can see them all in black and white. Dean notices my pause and asks about it. I look at the general and say, "_I can help you with that problem_… but I'm going to need some stuff in return. I need to go back to my house to get my car and some supplies and I need to stop at the place where the Hummer crashed and grab the rest of those supplies." He was almost angry at first saying, "Setting terms are we? We don't even know if you can even help. What makes you think we'd deal with you?" I chuckled a little then explained to him that I could see them in black and white, I wasn't sure why, but I'm sure he knew why. He set up a test. He took someone who he knew had been bit, two people that weren't and five civilians from the compound at random and put them in one room. Fucking brilliant huh? See the mentality I'm dealing with?

He asked me which of them was infected and which wasn't. He was surprised when I got the answers right, at least to the ones he knew. But then I surprised him by telling him that two of the five civilians were infected. He of course asked how I knew, and I told him that one had been bitten on the upper thigh, and their whole hip was grey. The other, a frail older man, had been bit in the middle of his back, and place he couldn't reach, which made it slightly more tragic. The only thing that wasn't grey was his face, that's always the last thing to change. I warned the General that he was very close to dying, and they might want to get the normal people out of there soon. To test me he decided to leave the three that had been infected in small room together. Within five minutes the old man changed. The military man, his own man who'd been bitten, killed the old man almost immediately. The General and Dean were both a little worried at the fact that I didn't even flinch when it happened. The other two men were escorted to a 'secret area' of the compound, which was my guess where they had scientists studying them, testing for a cure among other things.

Of course this just set me up for a new position within the compound. I was to interview every single person that was already within the compound, and I was to greet every new person. I'm not sure why I decided to help, but I knew I was supposed to be there. I figured why not resist the leaders, but help the others. I was also the lucky person who got to announce this to the people who were already inside the camp. I went out into the main living area, got up on one of the tables and tried to yell over all the talking, but I was having difficulties getting started. Dean whistled, got the room to shut up and handed it over to me.

**-C**learing my throat I began my speech, "Ladies and gentlemen, my name's is Charlene, but I'd prefer it if you'd all call me Charlie. I just arrived to this camp, and I've been given a very important task. We have no idea how many people are going to be sent out here, so we'd like to talk to each person, interview you and find out if maybe you'd be willing to help us in the fight. We are going to interview every single person here. But please, please, feel free to say to no to helping with the fight. We're looking for volunteers for now. And we'd appreciate your help. I know this situation is scary, but any help that anyone could offer would be greatly valued. We're going to start the interviews in a couple days. We first want to start with all the people who are currently working within the compound. It's going to be a fairly long process, but we appreciate your cooperation. If there are ANY questions I'd be happy to address them now. If not please get to bed." There were no questions; we just took the employees to a room that I'd chosen. The room what entire white, very well lit, there were cameras in every corner and a big steel table that separated the person and me. There were also three interviewers who sat in there with me- Dean and then two soldiers.

Initially it went very well. I was to interview the employees first. The first 20 soldiers that I saw were still people, but #21 was a serious issue. He was one of the fighters who I'd met earlier. He was an amazing fighter too. He was also an empath and he knew it. He'd been bit and he knew that too. When he walked in my heart dropped and he felt it too cause he grabbed his heart. We just stared at each other, neither sad a word. I nodded to his two soldier friends and they took him to the scientists. As he left he asked how long I thought he had. I couldn't tell him that he had maybe an hour, so I looked down and said "an eternity." Dean tried to think of a way to ask about it, but couldn't quite find the words.

I got through all of the employees in about a two days. Whew, what a relief. Only four of the total number of personnel there was infected, and three were scientists that had been bit in the process. I went back to Dean's room that night completely exhausted. I had been trying all day to block the people's energies. Every person who wanted to shake my hand has a story, and I tried my best to avoid seeing them, but some people's will were much stronger than anticipated. I think Dean felt the impact too, cause he was wiped out. He grabbed his stuff to go to Sam's room, but I just collapsed onto his bed and told him he didn't have to leave. There was plenty of room on the bed and I was too tired to care. He had no complaints, and was in the bed before I could finish saying tired.

That night I couldn't help but think of Bryan. We fought constantly and things weren't comfortable between us. Love was there, but I never felt that connection to him. I think over the years I learned to love him, but like I said, I wasn't connected to him. His death sucked and it did hurt me, but the more and more I thought about it, the more I realized I wasn't sad. I was more upset about losing Ally, my long-time trusted friend. I was even more upset about losing Drake. But here was this guy lying next to me who so clearly cared about me, more than Bryan had ever shown. My mind was racing that night; despite the headache I'd had all day that was only getting worse.

**-G**roggy as I was the next morning, waking up to a man lying halfway on top of me was a little weird. His hand on my left shoulder, holding fairly tight, while his head was resting on top of my chest. Dean. I tried to move without waking him up, but that was pretty damn near impossible. I moved my hips out from under the portions of his body resting on me, but that woke him up. He looks around for a second then looks back down at my chest wondering why his pillow wasn't so squishy; his hand moves from my shoulder up to my head. He looks up at me with that I'm so sorry look. I just laugh lightly and say, "Mornin' sunshine." He gets this funny little grin on his face, and moves on top of me completely, mumbling something about me being warm. I'm just watching him, frozen, I'm thinking to myself 'What the hell?' I tap his shoulder and ask him what he's doing. He laughs but that's about it, he just started falling back asleep when his alarm went off. He gets out of bed, realizes he never underdressed last night, and starts grabbing all his stuff for the day. I went back to bed, figuring they'd come and grab me when they needed me. About three hours later, Dean comes in and sits on the bed. I feel him just staring, so it take the sheets, flip onto my stomach really quick and cover my head. He tells me they're ready for me and it was time to go. I jump out of bed, like Dean, still dressed from last night and head back to the conference room where I was conducting interviews.

I knew it was going to be a rough day (day 5 on the compound), so I asked Dean if he thought he could scrounge up some Tylenol or anything like that. He came back with some Aleve so I knew I'd be good. Today was the day I was supposed to start interviewing all the people who had already been admitted to the compound. I created a list of questions to ask them and created six categories to place them in. A 'CI' on their file meant civilian, non- fighter. An 'R' meant reserves, in case we desperately needed fighters, they would stay on the inside and protect the civilians. 'W' was for warrior or fighter. 'Ch' meant child, and the children were housed in a separate and more protected area of the compound, they spent the day with their parents, but at night all the children were kept in a secured area. 'Z' was the notation for someone who was to be transferred to the sciences area, obviously meaning zombie. They were already dead and it would be time for the scientists to work with them. Finally 'M' meant magical, of course this was the section that not even Dean knew about, this M marking meant specialized meetings were to occur later, with just our group, no approval condoned.

I was to ask questions to determine their status. Obviously we got their names, addresses, phone numbers, social security numbers, birth dates, hair and eye color, height, weight, distinguishing marks, etc. We created paper ID's for them they were to carry with them at all times. Unless of course they weren't going to survive, we couldn't waste the resources. Then I was to ask if they desired to be a fighter for our group. I had hopefully built up enough of a shield to not see their lives, but I could never be sure. I got everything that I needed set up, and prepared myself for the day. The General had 'asked' me to speak to everyone again, since tension seemed to be high in the compound, and 'I seemingly calmed peoples nerves.'

I go back out to the common area, and people are instantly glaring at me, they know what's coming. Again I jump up on the nearest table, clear my throat and begin speaking. "To reiterate, no one is obligated to volunteer to help in the fight, but ya'll are obligated to go through this process. This is where we start room assignments; this is where we start generalized assessments for the military; this is where we really get to find out who you are. You're no longer civilians to us; you will now have a name and an ID card, with your fetching picture on the front. We all know this is going to be a long process. And I, personally, appreciate your cooperation. Feel free though, to ask any questions, to address any concerns. We're here to save you both physically and mentally. Please ask, unlike the creatures outside, we won't bite."

That got a small chuckle out of the crowd. So I continued, "Like I said earlier, we will be interviewing ya'll one by one. Unfortunately, parents this means we will be separating you from your children. But please don't be concerned; I'll be in the room the entire time, along with Mr. Winchester here and two soldiers. If you're looking for your child to be safe, I guarantee they won't be any less safe with us. So if I could get you to start a line at the door to my right, we'll get this started so we can get done as quick as possible. Feel free to sit against the wall, cause we're planning on good chunk of time per person. If there are no questions, we'd like to start right away. So if you'd please line up, I'll take the first person back." With that, it began.

I took back the first person, asked everything I could, and placed them in the civilian area, as I did with the next about 15 people or so. The 17th person I encountered was strongly magical. All I know is that from the second he walked in the room my head started spinning. I couldn't even formulate the questions right… I couldn't articulate anything… I couldn't even breathe anymore. He noticed this and asked if was alright, he walked around the table and grabbed my shoulder trying to get me to start breathing again. Bad idea! I saw his entire life. Unfortunately coming to the realization that he was Dean's brother. I gasp for air and put my head into my hands, which are now resting on the table. He lets go and looks up at Dean, both are confused. Without changing my position, I say, "Sam Winchester, I'm very sorry…" I walk out of the room quickly mumbling something about a break and run to the break room. I needed some water.


	9. Chapter 9

C h a p t e r 9-

**-K**eeping their distance, Sam and Dean cautiously enter the break room. Dean stands in front me almost pushing me up against the counter. Sam stays back a few feet, but is the first one to ask. "How did you know I'm Sam? Who are you?" I keep my eyes closed and my head tilted to the ground. I promised to explain everything to them later, but told them I needed to get back to work. Dean blocks my way with his arm, pinning me against the counter top… "You'll explain it now…" I can't, I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I just shake my head and continue saying later. Sam notices that I won't make eye contact, that I wouldn't even open my eyes, and inquires about that. I tried to laugh it off, diverting the topic. Dean grabs my chin and lifts me head toward him, saying, "Charlie, please, what's going on? You can trust us." I open my eyes, which have turned to their distinctive 'supernatural ability green.' Dean lets go and they both take a step back. I look at them and say, "You have no idea what you're dealing with. I have to get back to work." I leave them in the break room.

I go through about 30 more interviews, luckily having absolutely no single infected person. At this point Dean joined me again, I couldn't look at him. He just leaned over and whispered, I've arranged for you to get your own room, you'll be moving into it tonight. I was thinking, great, another one who couldn't handle it. I've scared off another person, he was mad and I knew it.

By the time all that ended I had been up for about 127 hours (over five days) taking 15-30 minute naps every few hours. I gathered my papers quickly and left the room before Dean could say a word to me. I walked out to the common area, realizing that I didn't have anywhere to stay. There wasn't a place for me, and it was an odd feeling. I decided to wander the compound for a bit, and I found this beautiful area. I was like a garden, though there were no flowers. It's obviously used for outdoor training, but it was outside, and that's what had made me happy. There was a fence that was probably at least 20 feet tall, made of solid brick, but it separated us from them. It was very nice. I went and sat on one of the benches for a while. Then I decided I wanted to see what was on the other side; damn my curiosity. I scaled the wall, using the bricks like the face of a rock; I got to the top, noting that the bricks had been layered so that there was four feet of brick separating our world and theirs. I sat up there for about an hour just thinking, it was great. I knew that it probably wasn't the best idea, but it's the most relaxed I'd felt in a long time.

It's time for the General to fulfill his end of the agreement. I told him I'd done my part by looking over every single person who'd been admitted at the time, and that I'd helped him as ordered…. But it was my turn; I needed to go get my stuff. He tried to convince me that it was idiotic to go out for possessions. I basically told him that either he allow me to go with a small contingent of his men or I hop the wall now, see if I make it back and leave the compound without a greeter.

He knew exactly how serious I was, the question was if he was willing to risk his people to save one girl? He said he'd need time, and until then they'd set up a room for me, which I should go to now and wait until he'd decided. I sat there for a minute trying to get something from him, when I saw him giving me a few men and us successfully recovering my stuff. So I agreed to come down. Scaling down made people nervous which was funny, but again they were just surprised a girl could do that. A couple of the soldiers escort me to my new room, which is three doors down from Dean's. I see a pretty nice set-up given the circumstances. There are three uniforms lying on the bed, along with a few extra clothes. Mostly I was just happy to have extra BDU's. There were towels and toiletries. The survival basics you know? I go in there and just lay down; maybe I could squeeze in a quick nap.

**-N**ow, I had just fallen asleep when there was a knock at my door. I tell them to come in, but I wasn't going to move. The door opens and closes quickly. I hear a voice say, "Can we talk?" I turn quickly to find Dean standing there. I ask him to sit on the end of the bed. He asks how I like the room and if I needed anything. I had to cut the crap quick. I look at him and say, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you or your brother. I understand why you wanted me out of your room though, so I'm fine here. I'm just sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

He interrupts saying "I didn't want you out of my room, I just thought you'd be more comfortable alone. You seem to be having some, um issues that I figured you'd want to work out alone. You didn't upset me so much as surprise me. What aren't you telling me?"

"There's so much I'm not telling you. You have to understand that I'm not obligated to tell you anything though. Long sigh Dean I'm different. I know that you've encountered a lot of different things in the paranormal world… but I just don't know if you're ready for me."

We get into a very long debate. We talk about how I'm different and I simply tell him that with certain people I get generalized feelings from them. I could feel the pain on both the boys in regards to their father. We talk about John again for a while. He asks about me, but I don't tell him much. I change the subject back to John, which is when he asks, "My father seems to have taught you so much. So I have to ask- why do you want to go out there? Especially for mere possessions. He starts getting angry. I mean my god, what are you missing, your photo album and your favorite tee- shirt. What could be so important for you to risk your life out there?"

-"**M**y weapons Dean. Those are the only things I've ever actually had/ owned. In all my life, those are the only things that mean anything to me. Everything I had as a child was gone. The only things I have from my adolescence are those weapons." Dean's reply is only angrier. He starts shouting about how the compound has all those things. Has everything I'd ever need. How it's still dumb to go out and risk my life and the lives of others for simple shit like that. Then he brings up the car. He starts talking about risking my life for a car. He gets angry enough that he's just about to stomp out of the room…

"It's John's car." I say as he's at the door. "Dean, that car is the only thing I have of him. He was the only person who I had. He gave me that car the day he dropped me off to start living on my own. I was 14, Dean. I want it cause it's his, cause it's mine." Dean lowers his head, he'd finally understood. He glances back at me and says, "If this gets approved, I'm going with you."

**-P**assing the time was slow, but a couple hours later the General comes to my room, surrounded by his normal protective entourage. At least he learned quickly around me. He told me the mission was approved. He said it'd have to wait until morning though as it was 2200 hours already. I agreed and he told me that briefing was 0700. He left and I crashed.

I woke up in a panic around 0330. I had just looked at my clock when a vision hit me that knocked me out of the bed. I didn't see anything; my vision was entirely blacked out. But it's what I heard that caused me to panic. I heard alarms going off all around the compound. I could tell that the sound was coming from the speakers that had been placed around the entire camp. It sounded like a tornado siren… only deeper. It was odd and terrifying. All I could hear around me was movement. I felt a lot of panic and worry. But I still couldn't see anything. I tried as hard as I could and luckily enough forced myself out of it. I grabbed my shirt off the floor, ran to Dean's room and started pounding on the door.

"What does an alarm mean?" I asked after he opened up looking groggy and unawake. He glanced up at me quickly and panicked for a second, then said, "I don't hear any alarms Charlie, go back to bed." "DEAN! What do alarms mean? Those speakers, when there's some sort of siren like sound pouring out of them all over this place… what the hell does it mean?" He tried to listen again, saying that there are no sirens and that I shouldn't be worrying right now. I hit his door… "DEAN!" He looked annoyed, but responded, "It means an attack. When there's a group of zombies that get within a 250 yards of the compound the alarms go off. It gives a location and teams. But I still don't understand why you are asking."

I ran back to my room and grabbed my backpack, the only thing that had survived through all this. I started putting on any of the weapons I had and any of the extra clothing that could help protect me. Got my shooting glasses and attached my sword to my back. Dean came and asked what the hell I was doing. I didn't stop for a second I was still getting ready. Dean rushes up to me and grabs my forearms spinning me toward him. "What is your problem? There's nothing going on. You need to calm down." I shake myself loose and go back to my business. "Damn it Dean… don't you get the hint." Literally seconds pass and there's that alarm. Dean hears it and looks back then looks at me, suddenly it all dawns on him. Before he can say one word I run past him and start running in the direction I could feel myself walking in the vision.

I'm listening to the alarm, which has been going off for about a minute now. Over the loudspeaker comes a voice saying, "Zombies near the East wall, Zombies approaching East wall. All available personnel report to the cafeteria." I decided to forgo the cafeteria and get my spot early, grabbing as sniper rifle from the armory and extra ammo. Unfortunately I knew something that no one else did. I knew where the second area where the zombies were going to hit- an area that hadn't and wouldn't be reported.

Not only was there a group of zombies heading for the East wall… there was a group coming from the West. The zombies had killed the lookouts to the West, so there'd be no alerting everyone for this attack. Lucky for me, the West wall was where the garden was, well at least one of the open areas, but it was the one I had climbed earlier. Once again I scaled that wall and took a position lying flat and angled so I could take some easy shots. The first couple shots were easy distance sniper shots where not one of them took notice of the sound. After the fifth, they noticed and started heading toward me. A little concerning yes, but not the first time I've killed a group of zombies.

In the meantime I could hear the battle on the other side of the compound. Shot after shot, scream after scream. However, their battle was over fairly quick. I think they only had about 30 combatants, and they were easily dispatched of. What really freaked them out though, were the shots they kept hearing from behind them. As soon as they were sure all the zombies on their end were dead, about 10 came rushing to my side including the boys.

I counted the shots I took, 24 zombies, one remaining but I was out of ammo. I wasn't quite sure what to do, since I had no idea if I'd make it back up the wall if I were to jump down. And if I ran back for ammo I'd lose my target. The group came running out of the side entrance and saw me up on the wall. Some tried to climb the wall, but couldn't. I asked if anyone had an extra sniper round. Nobody was really willing to give up his or her guns, so I grabbed one of my throwing stars from my backpack. I tried to shut everyone up just for my own personal enjoyment of silence. After I told them that there was only one remaining, most left the area going inside for a quick debriefing. Dean stayed with me and climbed the wall, asked why I hadn't just shot it by now. "Have you ever just watched their movements?" I replied, "It's so simple, so slow. You could almost draw this out for as long as you want. It's a game. Maybe it's just my observation." Dean laughed and we just sat there waiting for it to get closer. As soon as it was about five feet from the wall, I threw the star with all my might. Made it straight into his eye. That really made me cringe. Dean climbed down the wall, and I did one last scan of the area then scaled down.

I got down, passed off my rifle to one of the armory soldiers, and that's when Dean grabbed me. "We HAVE to talk," he insisted. I shook my head, saying "Now is not the time, we've got one more mission to complete before we'll have a break. Come on, the General's approved my recovery mission."

**-Q**uickly, I found the General wrapping up his comments and assigning a group to go collect and burn the zombie corpses- didn't want them just lying around and rotting. I demanded my team. After a bit of convincing he allowed me two people. Dean volunteered immediately, and so did a guy named Chad. Chad's a soldier. He's maybe 19 and is serving his first tour. He's a very nice kid. He may be a little too eager for someone who's seen minimal conflict, but all around a very nice guy. I was happy for the company. The more the merrier. Well I should specify, the more apt and trained people, the better.

The three of us headed to the garage area of the compound. This was a place I hadn't been yet. It was odd though, detached from the rest of the compound by about 1200 feet. It's still surrounded by thick layers of brick walls, but very detached and open. The garage, I swear, could hold 200 cars. There were maybe 100 – 120 cars and they were mostly military vehicles. However, there were a few personal vehicles. Dean pointed out his baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala. Then he showed us to one of the military vehicles we'd be taking. He also handed out a series of weapons. I got two handguns with extra magazines. Chad had a double barrel shotgun and a sidearm. Dean also had two handguns. We were ready. We had to drive around and get gas, but that wasn't a difficult process. We drove up to the gates that lead out of the compound, the same place where I entered before. What an odd feeling. As the gates opened I couldn't help but feel that this was a bad idea, I just couldn't figure out why.

The drive was oddly silent. Chad hadn't been out of the compound and seen any of the real damage. Dean tried to focus on driving, but he kept getting distracted by the surrounding events. For me it was odd but comforting, it felt like I'd returned home. All the rubble and such felt, well, comforting. We first drove to the Hummer. It hadn't been surrounded by any means, so grabbing everything we needed was easy. We cleaned out the car and filled up the back of the military SUV. We grabbed everything, all the backpacks, all the weapons, and more importantly, the garage door opener. Chad tried to do a quick fix on the Hummer, but it was beyond repair. So he just took the parts he thought they could use. Then it was off in the direction of my house. Going home was the hard part. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go through there without feeling something. I just didn't realize how ready I wasn't.

There were more zombies in the area than we would have liked, but I couldn't turn back now. We drove around the block probably six times before he attempted it. Chad and I both had our guns drawn. I opened the garage door and Dean backed in as quickly as he could. The guys started loading things from the garage into the military vehicle, there weren't too many things in there to take though. I told them I wanted to search the house _alone_ and that I'd be fine, if I needed help they'd know. I peeled off the seal entering the house and took a deep breath before I stepped in.

**-R**isking god knows what kind of emotional damage, I walked in and was instantly flooded with memories. It was almost a debilitating feeling. But I had to clear the house, which I did gun ready! Clear! I cleared the entire house fairly quickly, I could tell that someone or something had been in there because the body that was blocking the dog door and all material we'd used to cover it was gone. That door was wide open, but I resealed it. Finished my search, revealing nothing. Then I started gathering the weapons and such from the cabinets that were in the living room. I put most of that into a duffle bag. I grabbed some food and put that into a couple coolers. Placed all that stuff near the garage door, so the guys could grab it and put it in my car when I was ready. Then I went into my bedroom. I was so distraught. I think the reality sunk in at that moment. I grabbed all the clothes and shoes and such that I could and put it into a suitcase. I grabbed another suitcase and started packing the 'personal memorabilia,' which I sadly had little of. I grabbed a few more clothes and accessories and put the suitcases at the garage. Then I went into Ally and Drake's room. I walked in and couldn't help but start crying. I grabbed a couple suitcases from their rooms and started filling them with whatever I could. I wanted things to remember them by. Mostly, I grabbed pictures of Ally and I or of the four of us. I got out of there as quickly as possible, because I couldn't stop crying. I was putting the bags with my other bags when the door opened. It was Chad asking if I was ready. I put on the most normal voice I could and told them to start loading my stuff into my car, which took them all of five seconds.

I asked them if they were hungry or wanted anything to drink… they were of course ravenous. I told them to come in, raid the fridge and then leave. They grabbed anything the wanted and started to head out when a bunch of pictures caught Dean's eye. We had a hallway that was just full of pictures. They went in sequential order too. Pictures of them as kids, and of us as we were growing up. Anything we took was put up there. I tried to get him to leave, but he insisted. He kept looking and I knew he wanted to ask questions. He could see I was upset, but he asked anyway.

"Who are they?" He asked in an almost meek kind of voice. "My roommates. This is Ally, and her husband Drake. This is… Bryan." Dean asks quickly, "What is he your boyfriend?" He keeps moving down the hall looking at all the pictures. "They're all dead, I think."

"You know, it's ok to be sad about losing friends." I tried not to laugh when I replied, "You know what's bad. You see Ally; she was with me that first time I…. lets just say I've known her for a long time. I can't even talk about her…. Hell I'm more upset about Drake than Br…. I just… I don't…GOD can we leave?" We got everything ready and Dean tried to take my keys, he wanted to drive my car.

I told him to beat it. Then I ran back into the house and did one more 'once over.' I grabbed a safe that we had, which had extra cash and the deed to the house and such. Then I went back to that photo wall to see if there was anything else I wanted. I grabbed a couple of the really good pictures. I also grabbed something that Dean hadn't seen. There was a cluster of about five or six pictures that John and I had taken together. I wanted those more than anything. I walked back into the garage, sealed the door once again and walked to my car to find Dean in the driver seat. I kick him out of the way and jump in. I tried to put the photos down unnoticed, but Dean grabbed them and said he'd hold them. I tried to grab them back, but he saw. He saw John and I felt his heart stop. He put the pictures in the back area and didn't really say much other than, "Let's go." I made sure Chad was ready, telling him that he'd be in front, I'd be following. I opened the garage door to a group of zombies, tried to knock most of the down, but more or less bumped them out of the way. I closed the garage door unfortunately leaving a couple in the garage. Oh well, I didn't expect to go back this time.

**-U**neventful… the drive back was fairly silent, until Dean decided to play one of the cassettes he'd grabbed from the Impala. AC/DC. How weird. We got back to the camp and a couple of the soldiers grabbed all my stuff and took it to my room. I parked my car close to the Impala and Dean ran inside before I could say anything. Not that I had intended to say much though. Plus, we'd been up for 32 hours by now and we just wanted sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

C h a p t e r 10-

**-I** was walking back when the General stopped me and dragged me to his office. "Ms. Abet I'm giving you a choice. There's going to be a bus coming in the next few days. You can get on it and they'll take you far away from this, to a place that's more secure. Or you can stay and fight. I'm only giving you this choice once. And if you decide to stay, you may never be able to leave. But if you stay, we are no longer indebted to you. You helped us, and we gave you what you asked for in return. We will no longer be as willing to help you sort your messes. You will be part of the team, and act accordingly. You will be taking on the responsibilities and duties of a solider. This means you will be up at 0430 with them, doing PT, and you will start performing actual tasks and functions. You will listen to me. This is my house and you won't shit all over it. No ifs, ands or buts."

I was so drained both physically and emotionally, that all I could say was, "Do I really have to be part of the team?" I signed a document that'd made it official. Then I told the General to piss off and went to my room.

**-Y**ou know the feeling of just wanting to be alone? And you know how that feeling is usually not fulfilled? Yeah. So I went back to my room. I started putting my stuff away and just got sad, so I sat at my desk alone in the dark for about an hour before my isolation was interrupted. There was a knock at my door and the person came in. It was Dean. I turned on the lamp that was on the desk, only a 30-watt bulb so it wasn't terribly bright. I saw that Dean had a bottle of tequila in his hand and two shot glasses in the other. He says that it's time to 'get to know me.'

Dean sat on the bed and decided we're going to play 'I never.' That got interesting quick. Silly me for expecting Dean's questions to start off lightly. Dean began, of course, "I've never lied to the people I care for." I drank, so did he… it was a good icebreaker. My turn "_I've never…killed something that didn't deserve it._" He drank, as did I. We both laughed and decided that this game wasn't going to work unless we stopped trying to lie to each other. So we got deep.

He started, "I've never been in a long relationship." I drank. "_I've never slept with more than one person…ever._" He drank. "I never cried about my mom's death." I didn't drink. "_I never liked my parents. Loved them, but didn't like them._" Dean didn't drink. "I never… had a real friend." I drank to Ally. "_I never went to my parents funeral._" Dean took two shots. "I've never seen a zombie before I got here." Dean drank and I had three shots. "_I've never had a sibling to protect, let alone one who was different._" Dean drank. "I've never had a vision." This caught me completely off guard- it's a good thing the tequila was starting to kick in and my head was getting a little loopy. I just starred at him for a second then took a shot. "_I never…. I… never... stopped blaming myself for the death of everyone around me._" Dean stared and he put down the tequila and his shot. He stood up, walked over to the desk, grabbed my chin and kissed me.

When he stopped he left his hand on my chin and the other hand moved slowly by my left jaw and reach around the back of my neck. I stood up and he moved his hand from my chin to the middle of my back. I kissed him this time. His right hand moved from my neck to my waist and he pulled me into him. We did a quick spin and he gently laid me onto the bed. He stood there for a minute waiting for me to make some sort of gesture back. It wasn't a long wait by any means; I grabbed his belt and pulled him onto me. It was very clear where this was going…. And it was going there fast! Before I knew it both of our shirts were gone and Dean was working on getting off the BDU's. He was used to taking them off himself, not someone else, so he fumbled around for a while. I looked up and asked, "Dude, do you want some help?" He got more frustrated. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed and took off my own damn pants, since he clearly wasn't going to be able to handle that. I got on the bed again and jumped on top of him before he could react! Ha dominance- it was short lived. As was our time of being in only our underwear.

I'll spare the explicit details just for the sake of not making my reader you know… Anyway, the sex was amazing. That boy has some skill. He somehow knew when I was getting really close to… yeah… and he would slow down, take his time. And it wasn't until later that I discovered the reason he knew when I was close. Apparently my eyes turn the same green as when I'm using a power. Cheater… he'd figured me out too quickly. He of course decided to comment saying, "Jay does the same thing." I looked at him like he was nuts, and he cleared it up, "Sammy told me that his girlfriend's eyes do the same thing yours do, except I think he said they turn yellow." Odd. Anyway… let's just say after all that was over with, we both passed out from complete and utter exhaustion.

That was a great night of sleep! The alcohol had blocked any visions or dreams from entering my mind. And Dean was sleeping by me- we were all cuddled up. Yeah, sadly Dean cuddles after sex. He'd never admit it, but for some reason he feels very vulnerable afterward and wants to cuddle to make himself feel better. It's so weird. Mr. Tough Guy becomes a cuddle bug after. He'd hit me if he knew I was writing this.

I woke up the next morning with that warmth of another person lying next to you. It was so comforting and tender. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. And for some reason things just felt right. It felt like everything was falling into place. Like I was right where I was supposed to be in life at that exact moment. I tried to roll out of bed and Dean just tightened his grip around my waist. Dean starts fumbling around my arm, trying to find where my hand was. He grabs it and I turn over to greet him. We both say, at the same time, "How are you?" There was that uncomfortableness which dissipated as we spoke. Dean starts, "God I have a hangover- how about you? I think it's time for us to talk. Can we?" I just nod, hoping for silence. Suddenly my mind races to the future where I see Sam barging into the room unannounced and both Dean and I jumping out of bed grabbing for clothes and weapons.

I snap out of it and say, "Sam is coming." Dean just laughs it off until I add, "And he's bringing his girlfriend with him." Dean jumps out of bed and grabs his boxers, jeans and tee shirt then sits on the chair at the desk. I grab my pj clothes (a tank top and just underwear for the time being) and get those on quickly and kick the rest of our clothes into the corner. I just settle back into the bed when Sam bursts in. Dean jumps out of the chair looking ready to fight- a convenient cover if you ask me. Sam looks at Dean, and then at me, then back at Dean "You weren't in your room last night. Everything ok?" Dean chuckles and says, "Dude it's cool, where's Jay?" A young woman walks in wearing all black and a vest looking like she just killed half the population of Boulder (turns out she'd just finished an interrogation in a non-conventional method- she'd also been released from the hospital recently, though the details around that are fuzzy- she was released 0615, today is 0617). They all start talking for a minute, very jumbled fast and angrily. I jump in, "Hey guys! You're in my room and I'm lying here in bed. I just woke up, then he came in, then he came in, then you came in, and I don't even really know you. You mind leaving for a minute so I can get dressed. Then ya'll can feel free to come back in and continue arguing." They look around sheepishly for a minute and leave. I grab some pants and a bra and go back to let them in.

The woman had taken Dean down the hall and left Sam at my door. Sam was too busy watching his girlfriend yell at Dean to notice me open the door. "That's a conversation I don't really want to jump in on" I say almost startling Sam back into reality. "Yeah, she's yelling at Dean again for something," Sam said, resuming his gaze. "You mean you can't read lips? Can't read body language, minds, anything?" I asked, "She's saying something about his whereabouts and he keeps telling her it's nothing. He apologized for you guys being worried, but everything was fine. Shit she's mad. That shoving thing is really pissing him off though. What did she? Two seconds…A mind splitting image hit my mind and I had seen what they were arguing about. I saw it through Dean's eyes. I saw him watching Jay torture a scientist. She broke all of his fingers, and most of his toes, but she got the confession. I felt Dean's worry. It wasn't because he thought he couldn't handle her, it was nothing like that. He was worried for his brother. He was thinking about Sam.

Snapping back , I continue, She's now saying something about him hurting 'her'… oh me…wait a minute. You both know, DAMN IT. Dean looks upset; he's telling her that he's not going to hurt me. He's not sure what's going on but he can't stop thinking about…" I stop mid-sentence and look at Sam who's staring at me wondering how I knew that. Then I look back at Dean's who's stopped speaking. I look at the woman who's just come to the same realization I did. At the same time, the woman and I whisper "Oh my god." Sam says something about us both saying that at the same time and she looks at me. We'd both just realized how Dean feels about me and luckily Dean was clueless, though Sam eventually caught on. I walked back into my room to start cleaning up a little bit, and hiding any indication of the night's activities. Sam went and spoke to his girl and Dean. He told them all about what I'd said, and they decided it was time to start talking to me and finding out what's going on. As they started walking toward my room, Sam just stared at Dean with that goofy 'I know something you don't know- and it's very personal' look. Dean was just like, "Bitch!" Sam continued with that little grin.

-**S**am walked in a couple minutes later and told me that we were going out on a raid in a few hours and that there was going to be a big meeting soon. It was time to go. The four of us walked together in dead silence, though everyone's mind was racing. As usual, we took the back row. Dean sat at the back table, I sat next to him and Sam next to me, but we watched Jay (Sam's girlfriend who I was just officially introduced to) walk up to the front of the room. She went through the folders showing transcripts of her interrogation, there were satellite images and power bars. We were dismissed and headed to the armory to suit up.

Jay had run out of the room rather quickly and Sam took off to catch up to her. I look over at Dean and laughed, "He really loves her. It's kinda cute. I wonder when he's going to give her that ring?" Dean looked confused. "You do realize he's thinking of proposing don't you?" Dean just continued staring, finally saying "Sammy get married? I can see it, but I don't think he's going to do it any time soon. He's all about the job right now." I chuckle to myself and say under my breath "We'll see… it may happen sooner than you think. You and Jay should think of working things out, otherwise you'll have a very unhappy sister-in-law." Dean walked off muttering something about damn psychics and minding their own business.

In the armory we loaded up, I still had my sword on my back. I now had two military issued Glock 19 .45 cal. Handguns in shoulder and a bowie knife on my thigh. Then it was off to the garage to pick up our big ass truck. The tension on the ride there was ridiculous, nobody wanted to talk, let alone think about this big fight. The only focus seemed to be those damn power bars- poor Sam looked so sad, like he'd just had his heart broken. The truck slowed about half a mile from our target area and we all got sprayed down with this god-awful scent known as 'essence of zombie' to cover that pesky human smell.

As we slowly got out of the truck, we all went into silenced mode, which meant no more talking, hand-signals for movement, and silencers for all guns. As we made our way to the camp we noticed that it was dead for the most part, few zombies actually wandering outside the cave. I think that's when we realized it was a trap. There was no point-zero there, no scientist. Our mission was pointless; the man who was tortured had lied. Instead he led us into a trap. An ambush that no one saw coming (much to my own surprise). We turned to run, firing at anything that moved toward the group. We ran out of ammo halfway back to our vehicle. So we moved to secondary weapons. It got rather bloody… actually more or less gooey- zombie blood isn't so much blood as goo- thick, dead. It's disgusting and damn near impossible to get out of clothing.

We made it back to the truck with some difficulties. Jay was the last one in, trying to be there hero, the savior of all those in the truck… I saw Sam panic the moment he realized she hadn't gotten on with everyone. He ran to the back of the truck and at the last possible moment grabbed Jay and pulled her into the truck. She looked somewhat pissed, but relieved, Sam still looked terrified and nervous. As soon as we were far enough from the incident I moved into the farthest corner from the opening and started glancing over everyone… to my surprise no one had been bit. Dean moved and sat next to me, he had that 'that was fun- let's do it again' look. He squished into the corner, bumping me over a seat. I turned my back to him and he grabbed me from behind and pulled me into him tightly. It was nice.

I continued watching Jay, I knew things were about to get interesting. I get Dean's attention and told him to watch, it was about to get very entertaining. He looks up at Jay in time to see her sit down and Sam rush her and sweep her up in the biggest hug. Every bit of tension between them was gone. The relief of surviving that had cleared up that stress.

Then he kneeled in front of her, down on one knee. He pulled a box from his pocket and told her he couldn't imagine living his life without her. She started crying. She got all choked up, only able to nod for a minute, but then she finally burst out a YES! Everyone in the truck stood and started clapping and yelling. It was the first bit of good news any of them had seen in a long time. Though it wasn't directly about them, it was still nice to see someone happy for once. It'd been a long time since they'd seen tears of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

C h a p t e r 11-

-**W**e got back to the compound, dropped our stuff back in the armory, and started heading to our rooms. Jay got taken into the General's office and Sam told her he catch her back in their room. Sam got this really goofy smile on his face and grabbed Dean's and my arms pulling us to their room. Sam started talking really fast, really excited. He was talking about making it the perfect night and how he needed to set the mood. He started searching the room frantically looking for candles. Dean and I helped the search. I found a lighter sitting on the desk and Sam finally found the candles in the closet. He set them up on the headboard, the nightstands and the desk. I lit them for him. He asked if there was anything else he should add. I told him to add something that smelled good. Again, very excitedly he said, "Ah! How about this?" It was some rose oil, a perfect mood setter. I told him to just wait for her to show up and let things… flow…. Then Dean and I ran out of there to avoid any sort of implication.

Dean walked me back to my room and I knew he wanted to come in, but for some reason he wouldn't ask. So I took a nice hot shower and tried to remove the zombie smell from myself. I walked out of my bathroom in my pj's to find Dean lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. "Enjoying the view?" Was all I could manage to say. He continues staring and says "I'm not tired, at all, plus I have a shift in a couple hours. I switched it with someone so he could try to find his wife."

"That's very nice of you. So then what did you have planned to pass the time, since sleeping obviously isn't an option." My mistake, I look at him and he has this little grin on his face. "Wow… you're… you're nuts. I think I have a better idea. Let's hit the gym and then I'll go on your shift with you." He agreed, happily, the company alone was enough of an incentive to him. The workout was great, and the shift was fun. It was definitely different than what I'd gotten used to on the compound. Dean and I went back and showered, alone, took a 30-minute power nap, and then met up again. He wanted to speak to the General about me being assigned to work with him on a more permanent basis. As we walked out to meet the General we ran into Jay who was glowing. Wow an engagement and night of relentless passion seemed to serve her well. She sent him a message saying come and get Sam and me when you and Charlie are ready to talk, unaware of the fact that I received it as well.

We spoke to the General and got everything settled. I was to simply shadow Dean on shift to see if I could handle it. For some reason he was reluctant to let me work with them. I'm not sure if it's a matter of mistrust, or dislike. Either way, it was settled and I would now be working with Dean. The General specified that I was not to leave the compound with Dean on a mission, but that wasn't necessarily followed… I always went and was always safe with him.

Dean walked me back to my room, since we were thinking of finally getting some real sleep. Jay was at the end of the hallway, and Dean asked "Are you ready to talk to us?" I nodded, and he looked over to Jay and nodded. Couple minutes later Sam and Jay walk in. Dean's sitting on a chair. I'm standing in the corner of the room with my arms crossed in front of me. They walk in and take their respective positions, leaving their arms crossed in front of them.

**-Z**ombies were about to become the least of my worries. I knew this wasn't going to be fun. I was the first to speak, "Ok, how about we start all over again. Let's actually introduce ourselves. I'm Charlene call me Charlie." I went around and shook the boys hands again, knowing this time I wouldn't be seeing anything from them. It's a new skilled I'd recently acquired. The first time I shake someone's hand I see his or her whole lives, right? Well after the first time I get to choose when I see things. Luckily, I'd already seen the boys and I didn't want to go through that pain again. Then I got to the woman. She introduced herself as Jaylynn Dawnivan, as I shook her hand I saw her whole life, sparing NO _intimate_ detail. I tried to break our shake but I couldn't, so I saw everything; everything that'd happened to her up to this point. When it was finally over I took a step back and looked at her, my eyes intensely green. She looked at me like someone who she knew… there was an instant connection between us that was undeniable. The only thing I could think to say to her was, "We're more alike than either of us could have guessed…. I'm sorry, I've yet to meet a person who could block me." I went back to the bed and sat down. I decided the best thing to do would be to open up for questions first.

Jay was the first to ask a question, "What do you mean that we are more alike than we'd thought?" I told her that in shaking her hand I'd just seen her whole life, asked if she really wanted to know she said yes so I grabbed her hand. I turned it onto her, this time she saw everything that I've been through. We both laughed at the fact that our lives, our past was just too similar for words. But there was an uneasiness that comes from meeting someone who's just as powerful just in slightly different regards. Then Sam got all interested and wanted to know what just happened. Jay explained it to him and asked if he wanted to see what she'd just seen. True to form, he was eager. However, Dean didn't share his enthusiasm, Dean would rather I just tell him; but it was so much easier to just show him.

**-X**-rays, root canals, breaking your own arm- any of those options would have been more preferable than the upcoming events. Dean was particularly stubborn about the supernatural abilities. That fact had always bothered me too. He was so deeply involved in the supernatural world, yet he could believe that such abilities existed. Jay showed Sam everything that I wanted him to know. I could tell that Jay had been working with him; he was very open and very perceptive. After coming out of that Sam was just stunned into silence. All of our lives were incredibly similar. All of us had been touched by John's presence. All of us lost the people that mattered to us the most.

Dean was still reluctant when I moved to show him. I knew this was going to catch him off guard so I had him sit on the bed. I kneeled in front of him and asked him to put his hands on his lap and close his eyes. He did so, reluctantly. I told him that he needed to focus on his breathing. "Take a deep breath, exhale, another big breath…" At that point of time I grabbed his hands and started transmitting. I could tell he was receiving because his whole body jumped and every muscle clinched. I felt bad for doing this to him, but he did ask to know.

After I was finished I let go and he exhaled quickly. I had limited what all of them had seen, but I showed Dean the most. Dean's initial reaction was, "You're married????" I move back to the wall, "I was. He died. We got married just to say we did. I wish I truly loved him… but he was more a friend than anything. We had no business getting married." Dean seemed satisfied enough with the answer. So I opened it up for other questions. Sam mostly asked questions about John, about my time with him. I wished, for his sake, that I could remember more, but all I could tell him was about the many jobs we did. I started telling him about the time we were back in their hometown and visiting with Missouri. That's when Dean connected our first meeting. "You're the girl in the woods? The one who was with the lady who yelled at me and said I wasn't ready for you yet. Dean Winches…I'm sor… that was you. Why didn't you tell me that you were with my dad? I would have given anything to see him then."

I didn't know how to reply to that. All I could say was, "I'm sorry. I was young and not quite sure of my own power. I didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore…" That's when Jay interrupted asking, "So what can you do?" I was happy for the break.

I just started to answer that question when the intercoms/ speakers turned on throughout the complex. "Charlene Abet would you come to the main conference room, Charlene Abet to the conference room." I told them that our conversation could and would continue later, but duty calls. I left them all sitting in my room knowing that they were going to go through my stuff. I couldn't blame them, I'd be curious about me. And I was still curious about them. Given the opportunity I'd do the same thing.

-**C**onference Room A- the main conference room- was where I had set up my interviews earlier. I walk in and two soldiers were sitting at the table. They asked me to sit and wait for briefing. A few minutes later one of the new arrival coordinators came and informed that in the next half an hour there would be three transport vans arriving with people who'd they'd rescued from Flat Irons mall. He asked that I be part of the welcoming committee and again inspect each person for infection and determine where they'd be placed.

I of course agreed to help. So I ran back to my room to grab all my paperwork. I walk in and Sam and Dean are tearing through the trunks and bags I'd brought with me from home. I'd walked in when Sam was going through my weapons trunk and had just pulled out a crossbow. Dean was going through one of my bags of clothes. I walk in and go straight to my desk, grabbing everything I would need. "We got new people coming in really soon. I'm going to need your help. Sam, if you and could take all the warriors to the training area and give them a brief intro. Also, could you grab Jay and ask her to speak to all the people I put in the magical category; I think they'd like to hear from her. Dean you should be the one to take the civilians to their rooms. I have soldiers with me to keep me safe… oh and don't think we're not going to talk about this."

I didn't even look at them, but I could tell they were frozen in place. I walked out and Sam and Dean ran out of there going to their rooms. I was sitting in the conference room waiting for everyone to show up when the loudspeakers announced the arrival. I ran to the nearest window to watch the transport buses come in. It was never a comforting sight and I knew I'd have my work cut out for me. Jay, Sam and Dean walked up behind me. "Three buses easily 150 people- we've got to get to work."

The people were all moved into the commons area and one of the directors spoke to them to inform them of the process. I had Sam and Dean wait outside the backdoor to the conference room. Jay stayed inside the conference room with me. I knew she'd be better equipped to identify the magical people. I think she saw them like I saw zombies. I don't mean she saw them in black and white, I mean she saw them differently than every other normal person in the world. I never asked how she saw them, like she never asked how I identified zombies.

**-P**eople were again shown in one-by-one. Unfortunately most of them had been bitten. I'd say about 60 of all the people who were on those buses were infected. It was really sad, there were men who were incredibly magical and would have made great warriors that'd been infected. There were little kids, old ladies, and pregnant moms, teenage boys- all had been bit. If there's one thing you can say for the zombies… they don't discriminate, they'll bite anything that moves. We found few that were actually magical. Even less that could qualify as warriors. It took almost three days to get through all of them. Granted, it was slightly expedited, but still three days (061810).

As we finished up the last six people the director came in and informed me that a minivan was bringing in an additional six people. Of those six, the first five were infected. Unfortunately, sciences were full and they couldn't take any more subjects at the moment- thus I ordered them to be executed, quickly. Needless to say, there wasn't too much hope for the sixth. As I was showing the fifth person out the door to the waiting soldiers, I heard "Charlie??" I turn to find Drake walking in the doorway- the sixth member of the final caravan. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. I was so happy to see him. I could hear Sam and Dean come in the back and ask Jay who that was. I was just so happy I didn't care. I was trying to stutter out anything, all I could manage to say was "OH my god… oh my god. I couldn't… you're alive. And there's not a bite or scratch on you. How? Where'd you go? I lost you after the crash."

I asked the director if there was anyone else and Drake and I took a walk around the compound. We were talking about what had happened to him. He said he ran into one of the local stores on the strip and bunkered down there until he saw someone going through the Hummer. Then he started trying to find out if there was anyone else around. He managed to find those few people and they all drove in the direction that the Hummer people had gone off too. I laughed and explained that I was one of those people. I told him what I'd been up to. Then I told him that I went home.

I took him to my room and showed him all the stuff that I'd gathered from there. He started crying after seeing some of the pictures of him and Ally. I gave him a few of the pictures and showed him to his room. He asks why I have my own room. I tell him, "I've agreed to stay here and fight. Now I don't regret my decision, but I'm going to tell you something honestly. If they give you the option, leave this place as soon as you can. There will buses that will take everyone who wants to go far, far from here. You should be on that bus." I finally convinced him to leave. He wasn't happy about leaving me here, but I told him about Dean, and Sam and Jay. I told him I was in the right place.

As I was getting ready to leave the room, he suddenly remembered he had something for me. A plastic bag that has a book in it; my journal. I didn't ask why he had it; I knew he'd read it though. I didn't care anymore. He was alive, which meant I wasn't entirely alone.

- **D**ean was of course waiting for me. I knew he wouldn't let this one drop, not until I answered every question to his liking. "Who is he?" I put everything I was carrying down, trying my best to make sure that Dean didn't spot my journal, then replied, "Drake. I showed you him. My friend, Ally, her husband. He didn't die when she did. I thought he was dead though, but it's really nice to see him. I gave him some of the pictures I took and he's taking the first bus out of here." Dean could tell that I was happy and sad. Another exhausting day that was caused from too much emotional crap that I'm not ready to deal with. But Dean chose the 'sweet' path. He was very nice about all of it. I could tell that he was jealous, or cautious, or curious. He couldn't help it. But I knew how he felt, so all I could do was simply accommodate his ego.

He laid down on the bed and motioned for me to join him. I figured what the hell- it's been a long day. I laid down and he wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me tightly into him. The other hand rested on the pillow above my head, until he decided to start playing with my hair. We would run his finger through it, root to tip. I think he thought it was comforting to me, when in fact the opposite was true. His touch was electric to me.

Every stroke made my body want to yell 'take me, take me now.' My mind on the other hand was saying 'don't do it- sex isn't there to just make you feel better.' Well that debate went on for a while. Bu they eventually agreed, or at least I blocked out my own brain. It wasn't till Dean started kissing my neck that I cut off a complete connection to thinking. There would be now more thinking, it was just ACT. We had about four hours till morning call.

Dean slowly moved all of my hair from my neck and began sucking and biting. I knew I was going to have a mark the next day, but I didn't mind, it just felt good. His fingers were walking up and down my arm, giving me goose bumps. Any time I'd try to move, he'd just use his body to pin me down. I was going to return the favor, but he made it all about me- which admittedly was awkward.

At the first chance I had to move, I did. I jumped on top of him sitting on his lap. He was wearing a tee shirt and I slid my hands under the shirt and ran them all over his chest. Then I lifted his shirt and started kissing his chest. Eventually I made it up to his neck- HA payback. I worked there for a while. Nice thing about being psychic I can tell exactly what he likes and doesn't. Avoiding the don'ts are pretty easy. He really likes being kissed along the jaw under the ear. His ears are very sensitive.

I moved to his mouth. I will admit, I've never been a fan of French kissing… but my god did he change my mind. Whew lord. And I'd been teasing him with kissing his throat, so he was in the mood for a little retribution… he wanted to make it a little rough and I was more than happy with that. He rolled me over and sat me up, pushing me against the wall as hard as he could- then went back to my neck for a little bit of a nibble. I threw him back so his head was at the foot of the bed. I knew something that would get him really good. I ran to one of my bags and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Though I will admit, he didn't go down without a fight.

I swear we wrestled around for what seemed like hours. I finally got one cuff on and he grabbed the other, blocking me! Damn. I knew he would just hand it to me… so I had to trick him a little… tease him. I won't tell you how cause that's a little trick I picked up on the way. But anyway, next thing he knows both hands are in cuffs and I have his hands pinned above his head. He wasn't too happy with the outcome, but lets just say he got used to it quick. But I had him at a big disadvantage now- I could do whatever I wanted to him and he couldn't say a word! Which did give me yet another idea…blindfold. An old scarf of Ally's was perfect. I blinded him and started teasing him. I'd move my mouth just above his, so our lips would barely touch, but he'd desire it more. Oh things were just getting good…

When over the loudspeaker came the announcement, "Charlie Abet, we need you in the conference room NOW. Charlie Abet, get to conference room A stat!" DAMN IT!!! Damn it all to hell. I was so mad and Dean groaned in disgust. I decided to be really mean. I took off the blindfold but left the cuffs on. I walked out saying, "If you get those off while I'm gone, without leaving my room, you can do whatever you want to me when I get back." Which in looking back now may have been a really big mistake. Oh well, what can I say; I stopped thinking- turned my brain off at the wrong time!


	12. Chapter 12

C h a p t e r 12-

**-I** would have given anything at that moment to not be at the disposal of the military. To have the ability to tell them all to fuck off. Or claim that I didn't hear them. But I abide by my word.

The closer I got to the conference room, the more my heart hurt. At first I thought it was because I was leaving Dean in that um… situation. But I was about 10 feet from the door when my heart felt like it was about ready to shatter. I had to stop for a second and catch my breath. One of the scientists came running out of the room and grabbed my arm and tried to drag me into the conference room. I wasn't ready, and there was a strange man touching me. My reflex was to elbow him, right to the nose. Oops.

After one of his buddies took him to the infirmary, another scientist came out and briefed me. He said, "We have a single arrival, and they think they know you." I must admit I was curious, but my heart felt like it would give out in a few seconds. I walked into the conference room more apprehensive and terrified than I'd ever been in my whole life. The room was mostly dark except for the emergency lights they'd put on to avoid restarting the system- it was only one person. I walked through the doors cautiously, and stared at the figure whose back was turned to me. I cleared my throat to get the person's attention. The person jumped at turned quickly. I still couldn't make out the figure, but my blood was rushing through my entire body so quickly. I felt my face fill with blood and I was starting to get light-headed.

The man stepped into the light and I fell to my knees. Bryan. I immediately started crying, balling actually. I couldn't help it and I certainly couldn't stop it. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. That was probably the most welcoming and tender hug I'd gotten from him in all the time we were together. But I literally couldn't stop crying. Not even long enough to formulate an 'oh shit you're alive' thought in my own head. I calmed myself enough to where I could stand and he again embraced me as tightly as he could. He held me until I calmed down completely. I realized that he thought I was crying because I was so happy to see him again, but that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. I think it was more of a regret. I'd just started to move on, and started trying to forget what I'd been through. I was so lost. I was thinking about Dean mostly. Especially what I'd done with him… and what I was about to do with him just as Bryan was arriving. I felt guilty though.

At least I felt guilty until we stepped out into the hall, where all the light was. His body was about 90. He'd been bitten at least six times.

**-G**od help me, but I couldn't do anything but cry. Actually, it was uncontrollable sobbing to be exact. Bryan just held me and kissed my forehead. He knew he'd been bit though, I just couldn't tell him what was going to happen to him. It took me over 10 minutes to calm down. I couldn't even begin to articulate all that was happening. There weren't even coherent sentences in my head- my brain literally couldn't restart.

Unfortunately my crying had drawn quite a bit of attention. There was now a group gathering around Bryan and I. Mostly they were soldiers, but there were quite a few scientists. And for the figurative nail in my coffin, the General just happened to be doing rounds before lights out. So he just had to stick his head in and see what the clamor was all about. He butts through half of the crowd and gets to the center, yelling, "What the hell's this all about?"

He sees a guy who's clearly been bitten and was still bleeding. His immediate reaction was to draw his service sidearm. I jumped in front of the gun screaming "WAIT." He looks down at me, protecting this unknown man and gets really confused. I'm still clearly shaken, "Please… he's my…" I look behind the General to see Drake who's staring at Bryan like he's just seen a ghost. "Your…" Inquires the General. Bryan answers for me, "Her husband, Bryan Brown." The General, I must say, was completely shocked. He had no idea what to say at that moment. He just re-holstered his weapon and turns to the soldier behind him, ordering him to take care of this.

Most of the people around us heard that, and most realized what was coming. Thus the smart ones opted out and left the area quickly. Only three soldiers, two scientists, Drake, Bryan and I stayed. Bryan looked at me and asked what was going on. I swallowed every emotion I could and started, "You've been bit. A lot. Here in maybe 20 minutes you'll be one of… one… of them. I can't… I'm so sorry." I turned away; I couldn't even look at him anymore. I could feel the pity surrounding me as one of the scientists walked up to Bryan and told him he'd be inducted into the testing program. He'd be a guinea pig, but they'd try to find a cure through him, or at least hold him until a cure was found. They started to escort him to the lab when I heard, "Charlie, I missed you. I'm sorry. But you were the reason I stayed alive. I wanted to at least make sure that you were ok. I'm not going to give up on us. Just know I'll always come for you." He gave me a huge hug and a kiss, and slipped something into my pocket, which at the time, I didn't notice.

As they were taking him away I realized that I was happy he was dead and oh god that killed me on the inside. Drake came up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders. As soon as they had taken him from my sight I started balling again. I shook Drake's arms away and ran out of the building. Once again, I needed air. I scaled the west wall again, deeming it 'my wall.' I sat there for hour after hour. Time passed so quickly and no one bothered me.

**-A**s the sun rose I became all too aware of the fact that I'd fallen asleep on a cold brick wall where any zombie could have had a chance at me. Yet, I wasn't cold. I looked at my body, which was covered in a grey wool blanket. I put my head back down and found a white pillow. What the hell? I looked down the wall into the compound and found Dean standing there with two cups of hot, steamy something… a warm drink. How he accomplished this I'll never know, but I had just sat up when Dean had just reached the top of the wall, both cups in hand, and both still intact. (0620)

Dean's reaction to me said that apparently I looked like crap. But before I could really get anything out, he said, "Your friend, Drake right? He found me last night, in your room. I'd gotten the handcuffs off. He was trying to get a laugh out of me He told me what's going on. I'm sorry Charlie."

I found that I couldn't cry anymore. I had cried every possible tear in my own body. That reaction was no longer in the bank of emotions. I just watched the sunrise sipping my hot cocoa. After a few minutes I said, "I don't know what to think Dean. This isn't fair. I finally find a guy who is absolutely everything I… and then _he_ comes back. It's fitting though, today's his birthday." 

We just sat there in complete silence for about an hour. Just his presence alone was comforting and he knew that. He helped me climb down, wrapped me in the blanket, grabbed the pillow and started to escort me to my room. As we were walking by the lab I stopped. I had to see. I had to know that he was gone. I was just about to walk into the lab's double doors, when one of them came bursting open. It was Drake. He'd been with Bryan all night. He's talked to him, said his goodbyes and watched him change before his eyes. He looked almost as emotionally drained as I was. "He's gone Charlie. You don't want to see him now." I knew he was right, I didn't _want _to see Bryan; I _needed_ to.

I walk in cautiously, as to not be noticed. I glance at the captive cage, which was really full. But there's Bryan, in the middle of two zombies clawing at each other. I walked up to the cage, as close as I could. I just stared at Bryan, unable to form any thought except 'It's done.'

Dean greeted me with a smile as I walked out of the lab. He didn't know what to say, let alone how to act. I just told him to take me to my room. He tucked me in, kissed my forehead and left the room. I fell into the most perturbed sleep.

**-T**his vision was stronger than I'd had in a while. It started with me in my room, alone, and in bed. I hear the warning sirens going off and I'm instantly getting ready for battle. I open the door and see people running around in the halls. However, they are all terrified, this isn't a comfortable anxious run like normal. I started heading toward the large living area when I realize that I've left my sword on my bed. I stop and run back to my room. I walk in and see the sword on the bed and realize my shoe is untied. I kneel down to tie it and suddenly become award of the fact that there's something in the doorway- not someone, something. I turn very, very slowly, on my knees still in the kneeling position. My hand starts fumbling around on the bed, feeling around for the sword. The creature starts making it's way toward me. I flip myself onto my bed grab my sword and slice off its head. Then I run out to the living area where there were five other zombies dead in a pile in the middle of the room. I can see Sam and Jay cornering the last one. Then it dawns on me, Bryan. Where is he? The connection is made in my brain and all I can do is let out a single gasp.

I shoot up out of bed and start stumbling around. That vision had left me very disoriented. I'm knocking things over, tripping over everything, and I couldn't find the damn light to save my life. Plus, I'm panicked, so nothing is working correctly. Dean comes rushing into my room in only his boxers, throws on the light and I scatter into one of the corners. I curl up as tight as I can, I'm not sure why, but I didn't have any control over my body. Dean rushes up to me, notices my eyes are bright green, and starts shaking me, he thought I was sleep- walking. Whatever he did it worked cause I snapped back into reality- my eye color returns.

I catch my breath and Dean's asking what's going on, then the alarms go off. I wasn't given any time, that's not fair. Dean books it to his room. I jump up and start putting on my stuff. I place the sword on my bed and take a seat on the edge. Sam, Dean and Jay run by my door and stop. Dean runs in asking why I'm not going over to the meeting, they're getting closer by the second. "They're closer than you know Dean. This is an internal break. The captives escaped. You'll get them, but you need to go now." Sam grabs Dean and drags him out of the room yelling, come on! Jay stands in the doorway for a minute waiting for me to acknowledge her. I look up and just nod at her. That's about the only function I still had available in me. She nodded back and left after the boys.

Good thing about zombie timetables… they don't leave you waiting for long. Not even a full minute passed and there he was in my doorway. The same zombie from my visions, Bryan.

I was just finishing blousing my boots when he came in. I was kneeling by the bed, my sword about two feet from me. I look up at the sword, then slowly to Bryan who's standing in the doorway waiting for his prey to make a movement. I feel my eyes go green, not from the anticipation of a kill though, a mini-vision. To clarify, mini-visions allow you to see both times. They allow you to see what's going on in your own world at your own time, while seeing the vision. It's difficult to explain because it's a splitting of your own brain. One eye can see the future or past, while the other eye views the present.

So this vision is present time, or maybe just a few minutes ahead, but it's still on the compound. I saw Jay, Sam and Dean running for the meeting room- and Dean stopping mid run. He looks at Sam and says, "Charlie?" Sam stops and asks why he's stopped. Dean replies, "Charlie's in trouble. You guys go on." Then he takes off back to my room.

I come out of it fairly easy, but realize that Dean's on his way the moment. I get really flustered and saying "Fuck" under my breath. Unfortunately that was enough to get the zombie… Bryan's attention. His eyes lock onto mine and he charges at me. I flip myself onto my bed and grab my sword, but Bryan grazes me, which throws off my landing. I land on the other side of the bed and tumble backward into my stereo. The stereo turns on and starts playing Three Days Grace's song "I Hate Everything About You." Ironic I know. Bryan jumps on the bed and starts coming for me when Dean makes his way to the door. He yells "Hey!" and shoots Bryan in the leg. He draws up onto Bryan again.

I jump up as quickly as possible and yell "Dean no." He yells, "What?" Bryan turns his attention to Dean and jumps off the bed, causing Dean to cock his weapon. I run back to the bed jump on top and yell "BRYAN." He spins quickly and starts coming for me again. I don't know why this was so difficult, but I just stared as he walked toward me. Dean starts screaming at Bryan trying to get his attention. Bryan jumps on the bed with me and I jump off quickly. Dean starts yelling again, this time he yells, "I'm sleeping with your wife." Awkward yes, but it gets Bryan's attention, and he turns and screams at Dean, bearing his teeth like a wild animal.

This is what I needed to snap myself back to reality, to what needed to be done. I hear my stereo and the words are speaking to me; "Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet…"

"Bry." I yell at the top of my lungs and he spins quickly. My eyes go green again. I run up to him and impale him in the chest with my sword. I use my energy to flip myself over him, still holding the sword. When I land, his body flips in front of me and he lands on the ground. My sword is at hip level covered in blood, but nothing attached anymore. That flip allowed my sword to slice up THROUGH him. From heart to head he was sliced in half. There was blood dripping from every part of the sword. It'd gotten all over my hands, my bed, my clothes, and the floor. It was everywhere. I had to wonder if I was the first person who Bryan had come for, or if the blood inside him was not his alone.

I stood there for a minute sword still at hip level, still erected. I was breathing heavily, but that was the only real function my body continued to do. Dean just stared- he couldn't formulate the words. After a few seconds of blank emotion, my sword lowered to the ground, as did my head. I dropped the sword to the ground and took a step back, falling onto the bed. Dean ran up to me, but I pushed through him and ran out of there as quick as I could.

I got so lost in there. I was running into walls and doors. I ran into the living area, where the last zombie had just been slain. The bodies were now being piled together. I see Sam and Jay standing on tables ordering people around. They both see me and immediately notice the blood covering me. I just scanned over the crowd and started running again, through the living area. I ran everywhere, I swear around that entire compound. I finally ended up in my desired place… outside. Amazing how so many bad things were going on outside, yet that's the only place I wanted to be.

**-S**adly, my running had gained quite a bit of attention. Most of the people thought I'd been bitten. Logical conclusion with all the blood. A second after I was out of the doors, there was a group of people behind me. I was running toward the gates… my god I wanted out of there so badly. People were yelling at me, but everything was jumbled. I couldn't make one voice out of the others. I just kept running.

I stopped though, about two feet from the gate door, completely out of breath. It wasn't until I felt this huge amount of pressure and pain in my stomach that I regained my bearings. I dropped down to me knees and put my hand on my stomach. I started feeling around and felt a fairly large hole on the left side of my stomach. The exit. I'd been shot.

I started to turn around to see who'd do it, when I got really lighted headed. I had to drop down to one arm before I could look behind me. I look back and see one of the soldiers with his AR-15 still aimed at me. I watch as he continues to stare me down, and see Sam run up behind him and grab the barrel. Sam knocked him out with the butt of his own gun. I see Dean and Jay running to me in what looked like the Six Million Dollar Man run.

I move back and rest on my knees again. I look up at the sky and gather every single ounce of energy within me. I take three deep breaths and scream as loud as I can until every last scrap of air has been pushed out of my lungs. I take one last breath and pass out. I fall backward and the last thing I feel is someone's hand cupping my head.


	13. Chapter 13

C h a p t e r 13-

**-F**our hours later I wake up. My eyes start to flutter and I feel a tube in my throat. I open my eyes and the room is oh so bright. I hadn't been in the infirmary there yet, and that god awful pure white color on every single item was disgusting. I will admit it was so bright; my eyes were so sensitive- it hurt. I couldn't really move my head thanks to that lovely intubation tube. After my eyes adjusted to the florescent white of the room, I saw figures standing around. I tried to sense them, but it wasn't working. Speaking was obviously out of the question. I tried so hard to focus, but it just wasn't working. There was pain throughout my entire body and everything was swirling. I could have sworn the ceiling tiles were dancing. Then my world blacked out again.

I was hoping for peaceful, maybe even pleasant dreams, but no good! Such is the life of a psychic. This was a new dream, nothing like the all-zombie-shit I'd been having for years now. Anyway, I was deep in the mountains to the south of the compound. You see the west and south sides of the compound are surrounded by mountains, making attacks from those directions less likely, though as seen, not really the case. Where I was, I couldn't even see the compound anymore- I couldn't even see the watchtowers. So I started wandering into the mountains even more. I came over a ridge and saw an open field with more mountains about 100 feet behind it. I crossed the plain, crossed more mountains and wound up by a river. There was nothing around this river for at least 10 miles; the river itself was completely open.

I looked up the river and saw about ten people drinking from it. I ran up to those people and as I approached I noticed that they were zombies. Odd. I stopped and looked at the water they were drinking. It was blood red. Probably about a 50-50 split between water and blood.

They stop drinking and walk to a cave that's about 100 feet East of the river. I follow them into the cave and see hundreds of them. They've gathered there in the middle of the cave. Their leader emerges from the right and starts talking to them. Speaking to them, and for some reason they understand him. I realize, shit it's the real deal- this guys the one we're looking for. He instructs them to once again attack the compound, try to come from the North. They all nod in understanding and begin walking out of the cave in a group. None of them can see me, and most of them walk through me. Let me tell you this is a very odd feeling. However, their leader spots me. He can see me!!

**-"****C**harlie, my dear, welcome. I'm glad you accepted my invitation. Unfortunately, this is the only way I could think of to reach you. I know you don't remember me, I made sure of that. My name is (his name was blocked from my memory). Please call me Doc. You and I need to have a serious conversation he motions for me to sit down on a rock- I refuse. Stubborn as usual I see. You know you are much more cooperative when we drug you… but that's another story. You and I need to meet. You were taken from us before we could complete our research. I want to finish. You're the last subject and you're the one that got away. I believe your Agent Daven came to fetch you. Anyway, I want to set up a time for us to meet. I want to make a deal."

I find that for some reason I can't speak, but my actions detail my curiosity, yet disdain. He continues, "Here's my idea. I'll give you what you want the most. I'll give you your friend and husband back. One simple spell. I may even consider giving you the spell to end all of this-but that's if you cooperate. In return, I expect you to come see me so I can finish my research. Of course, you'll see me before I recite the spell. You will come alone. How about next Thursday. Meet me here. I'll make sure your path is clear."

Breaking through his barriers I say, "I don't go anywhere alone."

He laughs and says, "My dear girl you don't know how long I've been watching you. You're always alone."

"What happens to everyone, everything. Is anything restored, are problems fixed? Or do they just come back as is? There's nothing you can do to make this right. What makes you think I want them back? Why would I want just two of them back? What about the rest of the world?" I ask.

"It's a bit more difficult to explain. Everything will be as it is now, except they won't be zombies. It's up to the world to clean up my mess. But what you have to ask yourself is do you want this to end? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for them? They'll be alive, you'll be with me."

"Wait… wait… wait," I interrupt. "You're saying that if I go to you this ends, yet nothing will be fixed, nothing will be right. This is all dependent upon me? BULLSHIT. You wouldn't stop it if you could. You've been waiting on me. And you'll continue to wait. We'll find you in our time. And we'll kill you. I don't want them back, I've moved on. You hold nothing on me. I'm not your damn guinea pig anymore…. All I can say to you is fuc…."

(0621)I sit bolt up in bed. The tube's been removed and it's night. My room seems empty. All the lights are off. I make out a figure in the corner of the room- Dean, asleep in the chair. I turn off all the monitors and pull off all the stickers and needles on me. I creep out of the infirmary, and slowly make it to Sam and Jay's room. I needed to talk to someone. I knock on a door and Jay answers, they'd been sleeping- how rare for them. I ask if we can talk, in private, and she sneaks out of her room. We go for a walk, at least as far as I can go without completely exhausting myself. I tell her about my vision/ trip. I wasn't so much looking for advice, as just someone to know it.

I grab my heart and we both say "OW." Damn, "Dean woke up, that's him panicking sorry. I should head back. I'm getting really tired."

I get back, sneak back into my room and calm Dean down. He panicked because he thought something had happened to me. I calmed him quickly and then we left, I told him there was no way I'd be staying in the infirmary another day- hospitals make me panic. He asked why and I realized that I hadn't shown him that part of me, the hospitalized in the Looney bin part. Anyway, I tell him that I'll come back and talk to the doctor tomorrow… but that I wanted to be in a real bed for the night.

-**D**ean walked me back to his room, very slowly. He was so cautious with me, like I was going to break. I wanted to ask why he wasn't taking me back to my room, but I was so tired. Then it dawned on me, I didn't remember why I was in the infirmary in the first place. I couldn't remember anything that'd happened since I left Dean in my room. "Did I hit my head? I mean did I like fall, hit my head and impale myself or something?" Dean looked at me curiously. "I don't remember what happened after I left my room… after I left you in those cuffs. What happened to me?" Dean promised to explain everything to me the next day. He put me in his bed, tucked me in, kissed my forehead and went to find Sam.

I wake up the next morning with Dean's arms wrapped around me, like a protective cocoon. It was warm, at least until I realized that I was fucking sore. Ow. I managed to squirm out of his grip, without him waking up- that to me meant that he was exhausted, probably hadn't slept in quite some time.

I wandered back to my room, I really wanted some new clothes, and I figured that there was a reason Dean kept me from there- I was hell bent on figuring it out. As I start to get closer to my room, I see the door is wide open, and there's yellow tape that says CAUTION running across the doorway. I tore down the tape and flipped on the light. Mostly, things just looked shuffled. At least that's what I thought until I saw my bed. There it was, the normal military green blanket now covered in pools of dried reddish blood. The walls surrounding it, splattered in spatters of blood and chunks of remains. I honestly couldn't react… I wasn't sure what had happened. I walk into my room and try to assess the circumstances, yet everything was just so foggy. Dean came running through the door, completely out of breath. He looked at me like, 'you weren't supposed to see that.' He can't even formulate words to help this make sense. He just walks up to me and takes my left hand. He knew what I had to do, as I knew what I had to do. Together, we walk over to the bed and kneel beside it. I take a few deep breaths and place my hand on the bed. My whole world goes into this blinding neon red light and I'm taken into this vision completely, I couldn't feel what my body was doing, but apparently Dean and I were thrown backward.

I see all that I'm supposed to, I see myself killing Bryan, I see myself getting shot, I see my vision all over again, and I also see Bryan. I see him standing at what literally looks like pearly gates. He's standing there waiting. He sees me, nods, smiles, and turns to the gates that are opening for him. Then he disappears, fades away, like his soul was finally released.

Dean and I come to; he'd seen what I had. We both new that it meant Bryan was at peace, that I had done what needed to be done, and that we were both finally free. It was his way of telling me to put him out of my mind.

After that, Dean helped me pack up most of my stuff, at least the stuff that wasn't ruined, and we took it to his room. It was funny- all though both of us never said anything; we both knew I was moving into his room, and that it would be a permanent arrangement. I was moving in, and despite catastrophe, I wouldn't be leaving his room. It was sweet actually.

-**T**he General called me into his office that day, requesting a brief meeting. He told me that it was time for me to start truly earning my keep. He said that since there hadn't been any new arrivals since Bryan's group that I'm to be re-assigned to active soldier duties. He said that he'd be pairing me with Dean and I was to start completing shift work with him meaning that I would be co-lead on the activities of the day patrol he wasn't aware of the fact that I had been working with Dean on his shifts for a couple weeks now. Honestly, I was happy to hear that, I didn't know how many more people I could deal with. Of course that's when he said they'd still call on me to greet the refugees, but I'd be starting my shift at midnight. I was about to walk out when he said, "Miss Abet, a brief word if I may."

Shit. I sat down again and he started "I realize that this is difficult, at least this time for you is. I'm not asking you how you feel or any of that crap. I just need some reassurance. I'm sticking my neck out here, putting you in charge like this. I need to know you won't screw it up."

In all honesty I was shocked, and upset. "What makes you think I'd screw it up? I haven't screwed anything up yet?" I was getting angrier by the moment.

"Miss Abet, I don't mean to offend. You're very young. And youth tends to be a downfall for most people. Plus, you're emotional… at least you're emotionally connection to Mr. Winchester. I can't have you're judgment clouded…" 

"Sir. With all due respect, actually with little respect… shut up. You cannot comment on the relationship between Mr. Winchester and I. Right now he's a supportive person- that's all. And while he may be something more to me, professionally we're co-workers. And I'm not all that young, no younger than your son… who I believe you helped get promoted to Captain already. You seem to believe he's ready for command."

The General rose, "How did you know about? My son is ready. He's done wonders for…"

"For the troops?" I finished. "You're right, he's a great leader. Except for the crying at night, half the compound can hear him. But I guess spinelessness runs in the family. You know I'm a good leader. You know he's just here so you can keep him safe. Not that there's anything wrong with that. But you have to put people in command that others will respect- someone who knows something about leadership. I'm more apt to command than 90 of the people on this base, in fact I can only think of three people who could lead this place right and it's not you, certainly not your son…"

"I raised my son," said the General as his tone also rose, "I raised him. He is a trained leader. He has a strong military family."

I walked to the door, "I was raised by a Marine. I've received more training than most people do in basic. If you want someone who'll be a good leader for your men, you have promoted the right person… just DO NOT question me again…"


	14. Chapter 14

C h a p t e r 14-

-**A** week and a half had passed since I was shot by one of my own. Things had become regular again. Dean and I were covering the day shift; Sam and Jay were resting after their fairly mediocre shift there'd only been one attack on the compound in the week. There was little action for us, which so rarely happened. Anyway, the compound had gotten rather busy though- the civilian areas were overcrowded. The General contacted the government and set it up so that the civilians would be moved out East, away from the contaminated areas- for some reason nothing East of the Mississippi had been affected by our plight.

That morning two transport buses arrived at the base with the intent to take over 75 civilians far from the contamination zone. Drake was going to be on there- I couldn't have been happier, at least he'd be safe. Luckily that was Dean's shift and mine and I had a chance to say good-bye to Drake. He kept saying he wanted to stay; he didn't want to leave me like this (meaning with all the Bryan shit I had to deal with). I promised him I'd be fine and that I'd find some way to let him know I was doing ok.

The buses left the gates by 0930. After the gates closed I scaled the wall to watch- hoping they'd leave my sights without any problems- BUT I KNEW BETTER. They'd made it maybe 200 yards, when the buses were rampaged by a group of probably 100 zombies. I yelled for someone to sound the alarm and readied my sniper rifle. Within seconds the alarm sounded, and minutes later there was a group of soldiers ready to go. As the gates opened, I scaled back down the wall and grabbed my sword. As the soldiers marched, I marched out with them.

When the gates closed behind us, my head started to spin. I dropped to one knee and that's where the vision began. I was back in the compound in the scientist's lab. All of the scientists were dead. Slaughtered would be a better term. I walked through puddles of human mush to follow a path of bloody footprints. I followed this trail through a set of double doors, into the commons area, then into the kitchen and found two of them munching on one of the cooks. I turned around to see Sam standing there watching. I looked at him, and he met my gaze. That's when I realized that we were both having the same vision. A simple nod and we were following another trail of bloody feet outside of the main building.

As time slowed Sam and I saw everyone standing and waiting for assignments. They had surrounded the General who was barking orders. In that group was every soldier, warrior and magical person left in the compound. Also, Sam, Dean and Jay. As the General was giving his final orders, 7 of the captives broke through the doors behind Sam and I. They ran and attacked; the results were a literal bloodbath.

I came out of that vision gasping for air and heaving, wiping the blood from my nose- damn powerful visions. I yelled to the soldiers to pick up the pace and go save the people on the bus. I ran back to the gate, but couldn't open the doors (there were automatic locks that don't allow entry when the alarm's sounded). And with all the commotion, no one could hear me yelling. I gathered all physical energy and climbed the gate door up to my brick wall. I got up to the top and nothing was different. Everyone was still in the same positions. I found Sam in the crowd and he had his head in a vice grip, like I said visions are painful. I stood atop the wall waiting for Sam to come out of it.

He glanced up at the wall and got Jay and Dean's attention. Sam told them to ready their weapons and move to the back of the crowd without drawing attention. As they moved, I walked along the top of the wall and got to a point where I would be behind the zombies. Sam, Dean and Jay were waiting about 10 feet from the doors, 20 from the crowd. Within a minute the doors busted open and the zombies made their way toward the group- I knew they had the zombies pinned- they were as good as dead. I jumped down from the wall and ran inside, I wanted to get the ones inside. I ran into the kitchen and only found one zombie. After I killed her, I ran back out to Sam and asked how many they'd killed. He told me 7 and I told him that I'd only found one in the kitchen. And to our surprise, no one in the crowd heard our commotion- the sounds from outside the gate and the General's voice over the PA had kept them clueless of our activities.

The four of us had a mini panic attack. Dean and I stayed outside to protect the group and move them to safety, while Jay and Sam searched the inside. Dean and I needed to quiet the group if we didn't want that rogue zombie attacking. They couldn't even hear us yelling at the General; the entire crowd was so riled up.

We couldn't quiet them and the General started walking toward the building. We tried to make it through the crowd but it was too slow. The General made it to the door, opened it and was jumped by the zombie. He bit the General's throat, then stood and turned to the crowd. Sam shot him from the now vacant door and Jay rushed to the General- but he bled out before they could move him. The leader died that day and there were still troops fighting outside walls. Today's date- July 4, 2010.

-**D**ays passed quickly. The buses had been saved and driven to safety. The troops who rescued them were safe, with only one casualty. One of the Captains (the General's son Jackson) took over temporarily, but just to plan the funeral. They wanted to have a ceremony at the camp to aid the soldiers 'in their grief.' More or less it was just a tribute to his position. The plan was to have the ceremony here and then drive his body back to Arlington for a proper military burial. Though most things had stopped completely within the compound, it was utter chaos. Life outside continued- or for most ended, quite painfully. And those that could regenerate themselves did. They generally found their way to the compound. Someone had to kill them. Unfortunately the only people who still volunteered were Jay, Sam, Dean and myself.

We decided to split up the shifts- half day and half night. 12-to-12. Jay and Sam had the 12pm to 12am (1200-2400) shift- shift 1. Dean and I took the 12am to 12pm (2400-1200) shift- shift 2. For the first couple of days it was literally just the two of us per shift. The General's death had caused a bit of listlessness among the troops. Everyone became aware of the realities of death. They started feeling hopeless. They'd lost their cause. It didn't seem to matter that people never liked the General- he still symbolized the seemingly futile effort to kill the zombies. However, Jay, Sam, Dean and I- we couldn't ignore the responsibilities. We couldn't ignore our duty to the people; it was our job to protect them. And we were constantly watched- they couldn't understand how or **why** we'd chosen to continue.

As people started seeing us coming back from every shift alive and unharmed (well at least as much as we could considering it was always a fight) they're confidence re-built. So a couple people started joining Dean and I and a couple joined Sam and Jay. A few days later all the soldiers and warriors had divided themselves into our squads. It was fairly evenly divided- almost 50-50. More people had joined Sam and Jay just cause they preferred to go to bed halfway through the night rather than get up. It was fine though; there was no pressure for anyone to join either squad. Hell we were just surprised that anybody showed up.

Dean and I would meet Sam and Jay at 1000 to discuss the incidents of the shift. Briefing always begun at 1100. We soon found ourselves assigning patrols and areas to cover; there were sub-squads with their own team captains. It was really weird, but somehow we'd rebuilt the military. We became their leaders and the whole process had only taken seven days. The 8th day we took off-no shift work- everyone would be attending the funeral. It began at 1500. A tape recording of taps started playing and we all gathered in the area where he had died.

It was a simple ceremony. Those who'd worked under him spoke. Most reviews were glowing. An honored military career, caring family man, etc. However, only high-ranking people spoke- no one else would. Most knew how much of a raving prick he was. And truth-be-told most us weren't upset about his untimely demise. Granted the circumstances around his death could have been a little more pleasant, but such was the situation we were in. **He'd suffered the same fate of most of his men. As a leader that's an honorable death.**

The casket was loaded into a Hummer. His son was taken into that Hummer, he'd been granted a transfer due to the circumstances. They followed three other Hummers, which escorted it out of the compound- hopefully making it to Arlington so he could have a proper burial. The whole ceremony concluded by 1700 and we were free to use our day as we pleased. Next shift began at noon. Dean and I had some serious time off.

-**T**he four of us tried to stay together. We sat and talked for a while- enjoying the simple break. But all four of us wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else. As least the company was good though. Sam and Jay decided to go to their room and get some sleep before their shift, but I somehow doubt they slept. Dean and I went back to our room (wow that's still weird to say).

I went to lie down; it had been an exhausting couple of weeks. I had just lain down when Dean jumped on the bed, making the entire thing flop loosely. I could tell he was staring and I could tell what he was thinking. I tried so hard to just keep my eyes shut- until I felt Dean's hand moving up my shirt. I jumped quickly, since any contact around the gunshot was still a little tender. He moved his hand and apologized, he said he just wanted to look at it, see how the healing was going. He examined the wound thoroughly, finally declaring, "It's healed enough for some real activity." I open my eyes again and can only say, "Excuse me?"

He started walking around the room searching for something, as he was searching he said "I seem to remember a time when you left me in your room, handcuffed, and you said something to the extent of 'if I managed to escape them I could do whatever I wanted…it's time to pay up little miss." I sit up partially and stare at him, I'm a little stunned by his forwardness, though I must admit by this time I should have been used to- I was waiting for that statement to bite me in the ass. I return his longing stare and say, "Well technically you didn't get out of the cuffs, my friend helped you. So I owe you nothing." He looked a little disappointed and a little betrayed. More or less he was giving himself time to come up with something, he started pacing the room and rubbing his brow with his left hand. Then he began, "You realize what Jay and Sammy are probably doing right now? Right?" I couldn't help but continue my smart-ass nature, "They're celebrating their engagement…again… I'm sure." He wasn't expecting me to say anything, let alone continue speaking "How sad is it that your little brothers getting laid and you're just staring at your own hand?" He looked up at me and moved his hand from his brow. He knew I meant that hand, nothing else.

He moved over to the bed and sat next to me. I should have known at that moment I was in some trouble. But you know how it is, you can't always see the future, and there are some things you still don't want to see. He put one arm over my waist and put his head on my stomach. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" was the only thing I could say before his mind was completely gone. He grabbed my hand and tried to make it seem like it was nothing, but I knew where his mind was, I knew his intentions, he couldn't fool me. But he had a speed advantage; before I could make my next statement he'd put a cuff on my wrist. I looked over at his nightstand knew he'd taken the ones I'd originally put on him. Damn. But I couldn't be completely incapacitated, that wouldn't be fair. So the fight was on. Again with the wrestling and neither of us could get the advantage, and we were both getting tired. Then there was a knock on the door. With Dean distracted I managed to slip the other cuff on his wrist. We were bound together. Him by his left wrist, me by my right. I took a second to catch my breath and dragged Dean to the door with me. We opened it to find one of the civilian leaders (Keith). He asked if I was all right, I tried to play it off by saying I'd been sleeping. He told me that all the civilians were secured and they were locking up the facility for the night. I told him it was good and that I'd come talk to him in the morning, I wasn't sure why he'd come to me, but I felt change coming.

Dean picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He started kissing me as we heard the words 'lockdown' coming from the PA system. The whole base was to be locked and secured all night. Nobody was supposed to leave the rooms. No one was to be outside. It was admittedly very creepy. But s_omehow_ Dean managed to snap me back into reality. And despite the fact that we'd been handcuffed, clothes weren't as problematic as we'd expected. Next thing I know we're in the shower. Dean had turned on a really warm shower. Not only were our bodies finally relaxed but also we were both happy. We stayed in there until the water got cold. Then it was back to the bed. Halfway through I told him that I'd hold up my end of the bargain. He rightfully got out of the cuffs… now he gets to choose what's next. He got up really quick (pulling me with him) and started grabbing clothes. I was confused. He threw a pair of pants and a jacket at me. I wasn't sure what was going on but for some reason I trusted him completely. I grabbed my keys off the post and put on my chain that had my dog tags and a handcuff key on the chain as well. Dean grabbed keys off the nightstand (which I assumed was keys to the room) and a blanket.

He peaked out into the hall. All the lights were out. We snuck out of the building without any issues. We even snuck around the compound without being noticed. We stopped outside a building I didn't recognize…. At least at first. Then I realized we were at the garage. He grabbed his car keys. We get into the garage and move toward his car. As were moving toward the car, clothes start flying off again. By the time we reach the car the jackets are long gone and we're just in pants. He unlocks the car and moves the front seat for me. I climb in and just start laughing. "I've never done anything like this before," and of course Dean laughs. He tells me that he's never done this before; he's never trusted anyone else like he trusts me… let alone trusting someone in his car. I'll give him credit that was the perfect thing to say at the time. Let's just say the windows were foggy, there were some good tunes coming from the cassette player and the car was rocking!! (Had to, sorry)

After we both just passed out. Dean managed to turn off the car so the battery didn't die, but we didn't even bother to remove the cuffs. I wake up a couple hours later and the sun's up. Shit! I had no idea what time it was. I looked at Dean's watch and it was 1100. Oh my god, the shift was about to begin, meaning people would be coming to get vehicles. Meaning Sam and Jay would be coming out to the garage. I panicked and Dean woke up. I undid the cuffs immediately and stashed them under the passenger seat. Then we'd just started trying to get out of the car when I heard voices. Dean quickly covered us with the blanket and asked who was out there. I tried sensing who was out there and found three people very clearly and one that was blocked, which of course meant to me that Jay was in fact out there. It got even worse when one of the soldiers found the jackets lying in the middle of the garage- lucky for us the pants came off inside the car. I had an idea, but I knew Dean wouldn't like it, and I could only hope the others would buy it.

I knew people were going to walk by his car and see the windows fogged up. So I told Dean that once they got close he'd have to get out of the car and tell them that I'd kicked him out for the night. To tell them that we'd had a fight. For the first time in my life I got lucky- Jay just left before the soldiers got close to the car. Then there was a knock on the glass. Dean stuck his head out like he'd just woken up and he rolled down the window. "Morning boys. What time is it?" The soldiers were making fun of him, asking if he had someone in the car. Dean explained that we'd gotten into a fight last night, I kicked him out and he came to sleep in the car. The soldiers started talking about how 'crazy and bitchy' I seem, so it worked. But I know Dean could feel my anger rising which is why he asked them to leave. It was bad and really uncomfortable. I made him walk back to our room, grab some of my clothes and bring them back to make sure there'd be no suspicions raised. Plus it wasn't really a stretch for Dean to be out working on his car, it was the most common thing for him to do when he got really stressed or upset. I think the fact that we got away with all of it is what made it fun. I know that later down the road Dean told Sam about it, and Sam had hinted it to Jay, but I'd like to keep thinking that no one knew.


	15. Chapter 15

C h a p t e r 15-

-**T**he next day before Sam and Jay's shift could start we all sat down and did some planning. We worked out every detail that we could. We literally created the thing that the General had sought for so long; we created a true Task Force. As I said earlier, we divided the days into two shifts. Every 13th day we took a break. We knew we couldn't fight that long without a break. And 13 just so happened to be our lucky number. We divided up the surrounding areas into quadrants, and from there assembled search patterns within. Then we cataloged every bit of information that we could. We made note of findings, like nests, number of rescues, number of kills, etc. Then we reported that to Headquarters. Jay would report on the findings of her shift and I would on mine. HQ had up to date reports twice a day. And we did out of necessity. The world didn't stop after the General died. But the spirit of the fighters did. They didn't see a need to work anymore. However, Jay, Sam, Dean and I needed to continue fighting. We did it for the people in the compound, we did it for those we lost, and we did it for each other. And with that, with just the four of us a Task Force was created. Leave it to government to come up with a name like Zombie Slaying Task Force (ZSTF). Figures huh? We create the detail ourselves, yet the government comes up with such a 'fierce' name. But that's my story. That's how I went from the girl who despised the government, to being one of the few true leaders of it. It was crazy, but it worked.

Sam, Dean, Jay and I had taken over everything. It was clear why people were coming to us for advice. We were the few who people trusted. It became clearer that they just needed guidance. They needed leaders. Not that we were jumping at the opportunity, it was thrust upon us, and we took it in stride. You'll never hear about us in the textbooks. If and when this all ends we will be nothing more to the government than just workers. But at that time, in that place, we were the heroes or saviors as I often heard us called.

It also worked for us very well. Especially after everyone had divided themselves up. Soon we started seeing major decreases in mortality rates. Higher capture and kill rates. And oddly enough higher rates of satisfaction. We were doing something right. But it was rather funny, the more we became the leaders of this team the less we interacted with them. We purposely separated ourselves from the group. However, the four of us stuck together, through all. Through all the fights (and trust me there were plenty- all of those strong personalities were bound to clash) through the love, through the pain, we were there for each other. Our bond was great. Scary even. Time flew for us, yet we almost didn't notice. At least that's how it was at first.

-**A**ugust 13th, 2010. It was my birthday. Such was my luck, it wasn't a day off- the next day was though and I was looking forward to the peace and quiet. I didn't mind though, I'd always hated my birthday, since I so rarely spent it with people who I cared about. Plus I hated the idea of people knowing it was my birthday. The only person who'd ever made me feel special about it was John. And those few years I spent with him he always made it a big deal. He said that he didn't have anyone else to shower gifts on, so he spent it on me. Granted he didn't mean gifts as in presents, we so rarely spent money on those things. What he usually meant was a trip of some sort. A break from the day to day. It was the rare time when he swore he'd never mention the Demon. And realistically those were some of the best days of my life.

So anyway, our shift started as usual. The crack of, well a new day. I'd always enjoyed the midnight air, but for some reason everything was really warm. There was the scent of change in the air. I think John may have been with me that day. It was comforting.

Our shift started typically, we got our brief from Sam and Jay and they had little luck within quadrant one, so Dean and I were to start quadrant 2. We briefed our squads and went to check out a vehicle. Most of the night had turned up little zombie activity, but we'd found quite a few survivors and I knew I'd have my work cut out for me. After all, I was still the one who had to interview every person that came in. But it was fine. I would just get to skip that day and pretend it didn't happen. No such luck though, on our way back on of the vehicles carrying the survivors had broken down. Dean and I stood guard until the tow truck could arrive. I could see the tow truck in the distance and I got this cold chill up my spine. I looked at my watch, 3:00am- a bad time for anyone with any supernatural connection to be out.

"Incoming," I yelled as loud as possible, and we all took positions around the van. Within seconds we could see a group of zombies running behind the tow truck. That big diesel had attracted quite a group. Unfortunately it went out of our sight for a minute; there was a hill that it had to come up. The truck had made it to us, with the pack about 20 feet behind. I assigned half the group to hitch the transport van up and the other half was with me fighting. 90 of the zombies had been taken out before they reached the point where we'd have to go hand to hand. There were maybe 9 of them left. I could feel the group getting anxious, but it was our time. "Ready arms?" I yelled to a silent "Yes ma'am." I turn, "Are you ready?" A slightly louder "yes ma'am." I look at the van, "They are what you are fighting for. You see that little girl? Believe that everything you do now is for her." I could feel their hearts warming to that thought. "Now are we ready? Then charge…"

I lead us into the fight, sword in hand. And the fight went well. All 9 were dead within a couple minutes. We were walking back to the van, cautiously of course, you can never be sure when the next group will attack. We'd reached the van and had our backs against it when we heard that same little girl scream. The driver had been bit- he'd changed. He ran around the back of the van toward my team. No one had time to react though. He plowed through two of the guys and came running at me. Why? I don't know, but I'm sure he had his reasons. The next thing I know we're toppling down the hill. He'd run into me, grabbed my shoulders and dragged me down that hill with him. I could hear the team yelling, but my world was spinning- I didn't realize how big the hill had been.

I stopped with a giant thud. A boulder had stopped my descent very abruptly and painfully. It took me a second to get reorganized and I realized the zombie is still close. I went to sense him, which turned out to be pointless cause he was standing right over me. I feel him grab the neck and back of my vest and throw me to his left. I hit the ground and continue rolling down the rest of the hill. The bottom was wet, muddy. I'd just started sinking into it when once again I was lifted. This time I was above the zombie's head, he yelled and threw me onto his shoulder. That's when I realized it wasn't trying to kill me; it was trying to take me. Then I knew the purpose and knew that at that moment the odd scientist from my vision was watching me. I started feeling around my vest looking for anything to use as a weapon. The only thing I could find was this old lighter that Dean had given me a while back. And lucky for me, its clothes caught fire easily. I dropped and lit the shirt. As soon as it realized it was on fire, it panicked. Luckily dropping me, as it ran in circles until a gunshot went clean through its head. The body finished burning, and I watched the fire as I laid there trying to figure out what was hurt.

And sadly I was hurt pretty bad. That crash into the boulder had clearly broken a rib or two. The toss screwed up my right knee, I knew that would be swollen in the morning and there was about a two inch laceration on my head. The last part had given me a nice little black eye. I was bruised and broken. I could feel that all. I could also feel my team rushing toward me, so I waited to move. Dean was of course the first to reach me. He was just holstering his weapon when he made it to me. He was panicking. I told him I was fine though, and he helped me limp my way back to the vehicles. I asked if everyone else was secured and he checked before we took of. We made it back to the compound and Dean tried to race me to the infirmary, but duty called, those civilians needed a place to sleep. So I went to my normal conference room and started the interviews. Dean went and got one of the doctors- an odd man who I'd become weirdly accustomed too, his name was Dr. Strange. He was my doctor after I'd been shot. I knew that he'd taken care of Jay too a couple times. He was a mystical man by nature, which explains why he was always taking care of Jay and I.

He checked me out, had me elevate my knee and put some ice on it while he cleaned the cut on my forehead. He kept telling me it was a mistake to ignore my wounds but I needed to get these people settled. Luckily all were civilian, and all were unaffected. It went quickly, and then I walked to the infirmary, well Dean actually carried me for the most part, but I tried to walk. Dr. Strange checked me out, bandaged up my ribs, and gave me some pain medication- telling me to take it easy for a couple days. I just laughed. Dean helped me back to our room; I was leaning on his shoulders. I just wanted to curl up and sleep.

- **W**e open the door and the lights flick on, I hear party poppers and those little blower horns and "SURPRISE… Happy Birth…" Everyone saw that I'd obviously just been in a pretty bad fight. I was bruised and still bleeding a little. I just stood there in awe. I hadn't told anyone it was my birthday. I purposely hadn't told anyone that little fact. Plus, everyone was there. I mean, the four of us had distanced ourselves from the group so much, but everyone was there. It was a full room. Then I looked to Jay, DAMN. She and Sam were the one's who arranged this whole thing- after DEAN was the one who'd figured it out. The one time he'd actually successfully used his powers.

Dean leaves me in the doorway to grab some party hats. Puts one on his goofy-ass self, then walks over to put one on me. I told him flat out, "You try to put that on me it's going up your ass." He winked and walked off. Jay brought me a drink and said we were going to talk about the events of the night later- then promises to bring me a stronger drink.

There was a cake. With lots and lots of candles. We never asked about ages in the program. It was always just a question of if you could fight or not. So there were probably about 50 candles on the cake. I could tell that the cooks put in some serious effort on this, and that Sam and Jay had gone supply shopping during their last shift. It was a lot for one night, a lot for one birthday. Then I was asked to make a wish. I'd always been careful with my wishes. Always thought if they weren't worded correctly, they'd bite me in the ass. So I thought about this one for a while. The only thing that I could think of was Dean. His reaction to me tonight. He was worried, so scared. I'd never seen him like that before. So the only wish I could think to make was more of a favor. I thought to myself, "I wish Dean was happy."

As the party was wrapping up they decided to do a quick toast to end the night. I moved to the big chair in the corner, trying to hide from the gaze of all. But as usual, I got pointed out. A few of the members who were on my team, just fresh from the fight, started talking about it, making jokes about the final fight between me and the single zombie. One of them saying, "I'm glad he didn't carry you off otherwise we wouldn't have birthday cake!!" That comment elicited a couple laughs from the crowd. Sam spoke about me helping him pick the ring for Jay and then Jay spoke about secrets we've kept. It was entertaining. Then Dean decided to say a few words. I could tell he was nervous. I tried to see what he was going to say, but realized something was blocking me. Sam or Jay I couldn't tell, but they were denying my sight.

He stood on the bed to make sure everyone could see him. Or maybe he was a little drunk, I wasn't sure. Hell both could play a part. He started talking about the day we met. About how I was the only girl who could fight like I did in heels and still be a 'bad ass'. Then jumped down from the bed and came up in front of me. Started talking about how alike we were, how we shared such a common past. Then he turned to me and took a knee in front of me. Reached in his pocket and said, "Leigh. I don't know what to say. I've tried to think of the right thing to say for weeks. I asked Sammy for help and he told me to say something like you are the one person in this world who truly gets me for who I am and who I want to be. Right now, I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife, be my family. But I'm not that sentimental. Jay told me to speak from the heart. But my heart's going a mile a minute. I started thinking about how I almost lost you tonight. I can't lose you without being close to you. I mean… if something happens to you, it happens to me. I'd rather you be my wife than the woman I always loved, but never got to walk down the aisle with. The only thing that sounds right is I l…I lo… I lov…I love you. Marry me?"

I stood and brought Dean up with me. I started rambling, saying, "You, me… marriage. But you… married. Um…. Are you? Um. Really? Seriously? Us? I don't know what to say Dean."

He came in really close, "Just say yes Charlie. You'd make me the happiest man ever." It was then that I realized exactly what had transpired. I wished for Dean's happiness, not realizing that his happiness was me. What a roundabout world. How could I deny him that? After all that was my wish. Of course I said, "Did you even have to ask? Yes." Everyone was thrilled. The final party poppers were used. Everyone was blowing into the horns and clapping. It was nice, and embarrassing. Dean would pay for that!


	16. Chapter 16

C h a p t e r 16-

-**O**nce again, time skipped. Not much happened until October 31. Our wedding day. Most people would consider that to be a morbid thing. Or something that only some 'crazy, nut-job supernatural freak' would do- but the world that we are in it seemed like a great day. A new moon. Powerful day to Pagan and Wiccan people. Sam was just enamored with the idea that it was the day the dead could walk among us, meaning all of our families would be there. The plan was for Dean and I to get married before our shift started and Sam and Jay to get married after theirs had ended. Limited time, but it was well thought out. The courtyard had been decorated beautifully. Roses all over the place. Two wedding cakes. A beautiful altar covered in white cloth and sterling roses, where the priest would stand. The entire compound was going to attend, civilians and all. In the crowd there'd be a judge to officiate the marriages. Waiting was the killer part.

Many of the civilian women were in charge of our hair and makeup. They did my makeup perfectly, though I felt like a painted clown. And my hair was done up and curled. Then Jay finally got off of her shift, was given the same treatment. She came out in her beautiful cream-colored brides maid dress. She was my maid of honor. Then they helped me get on my wedding dress. It was fairly simple. But still a dress. Jay was escorted out; the ceremony was going to begin. Sam came into my room to wish me luck and tell me the ceremony was going to begin. He was going to be the one walking me down the aisle. 'Here comes the bride' began to play from a keyboard. My whole body was shaking, I was so nervous. As I got closer to Dean though, our eyes locked, and I wasn't nervous anymore. Everything seemed right. He looked amazing though, in a 'monkey suit' as he called them. He wasn't wearing a tie, just had the top two buttons unbuttoned as usual. I saw the shock in his eyes though, when I came down the aisle in a dress. I was a memorable moment. Plus, I know that Jay and I were both working on the wind. We both wanted a quiet breeze, something to keep us cool and calm.

The ceremony began much like you'd expect. The priest saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dean Winchester and Charlene Abet. Do you Dean Winchester take Charlene Abet to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

I could see Dean's eyes starting to well up, "I do…" he said just above a whisper.

That shook my world. Then the priest asked me, "Charlene Abet, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" I took a deep breath and said, "I do."

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Dean and I couldn't break each other's stares. For the first time in both our lives we were happy and we were ready. For the first, we'd met someone else who we could give ourselves to.

"If there be no objections, Dean- your ring. Repeat after me. I Dean Winchester take thee Charlene Abet to be my wife, I promise to love and honor you, as long as we both shall live…" Dean repeated it flawlessly and placed the ring on my finger saying "With this ring, I thee wed." The silver wedding band had the date and a quote saying _true love never dies._

"Charlene…I nodded I Charlene Abet take thee Dean Winchester to be my husband, I promise to love and honor you, as long as we both shall live." I placed a similar band on Dean's hand, written in the silver was the date and _true love never dies,_ again while saying, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Dean, Charlie, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest turned then to the crowd and said, "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester." The entire crowd cheered and I could hear Jay yelling and Sam yelling "Atta boy!!" The music started playing and Dean and I walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, with Sam and Jay close behind. We'd received a military honor though, on the walk back down the aisle. There were soldiers by every row standing at attention in their Class A uniforms. Upon order arms command they raised their swords above the aisle. We walked under that in amazement. It was really an honor. We got to the end of the aisle and Sam and Jay ran to separate rooms. It was time for them to get married. A few of the civilian women ran by Dean and I. We kissed one more time before the ladies pulled us apart.

I was rushed into the changing room. Someone helped me take off the dress and put on the cream-colored brides maids dress. Someone touched up the makeup and took my hair down. Then Jay came out in her elegant wedding dress. She looked beautiful. We just stood there staring at each other for a minute, when I said, "Who knew? Who knew this could ever be us. You and Sammy and perfect for each other… be brave out there and never, never break eye contact, not that you could if you tried." There was a knock at the door; Dean came in, not having to change much, other than losing the cummerbund. He came over and gave me a quick kiss and I ran out of the room and up to the altar, which had been changed to represent the separate union. I looked at Sam who looked nervous but confident. I said, "She looks beautiful." And he got this big grin on his face. The music began, everyone stood and Dean walked Jay down the aisle. I could see John walking behind them. He had been crying. I felt his pride and watched as he stood by his boys during the entire ceremony. He cried almost the entire time. It was a sight. Their ceremony was very similar to ours, though the wording was changed a bit. As soon as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, John looked to me and nodded, then disappeared. He'd finally seen what he wanted for his boys. Everyone stood and applauded and cheered and hollered. It was a touching moment. Dean pulled me in for a kiss, and we could hear the shutters to the cameras clicking all over. We didn't care though. We'd finally ALL made a claim in the world, finally taken back something. Made it all a little more real and tangible. They led the march back down the aisle, where again the military honored their marriage.

It was a beautiful end to the ceremony. Sam and Jay ran back to their room before anyone could say a word. All you saw was Sam bend over and pick her up, then a whirl of white as they were rushing to their room. Dean and I wanted to do that as well, but we had to start our shift. We got the civilians to clean up the courtyard while the rest of us went on shift, or to bed.

-**D**ean and I rushed back to our room to change into our work clothes. The civilians had decorated our room beautifully, too bad we'd have to enjoy it after a shift. But the shower would be interesting. Of course, Dean couldn't help but be the one to take my dress off. It slid off easily to reveal white skivvies (as Jay would call them)- the civilian women had arranged that for both Jay and I. Dean made me promise to wear them under my work clothes so he could later have the honor of taking it off himself. We changed and ran out to the briefing. We'd just begun briefing when the alarm went off.

I can't begin to tell you how frustrating it is. You would think the Powers- That- Be would give us a break every once in a while. No such luck. Seconds later Sam and Jay run out, looking as frustrated as I was. Jay asked if it was important, and I joked about it interrupting something. Then she said, "We didn't have the chance to start anything. This shit is never going to end, is it?" All I could think to say was "It will end, it has to." Though I couldn't say it with any certainty, and I certainly couldn't say it with any meaning. I was starting to lose hope. We all were. That room was dead silent, amidst the alarm.

After the General died, we installed sensors that proved to be much more effective than putting people in towers around the compound. That also meant though, that a zombie was within 500 yards of the compound. A blood-curdling scream broke our silence. We ran outside and Jay and I climbed the wall. We look out to see a mother with her three children coming from the forest- and the mother had just fallen. Jay and I jumped off the wall and were running toward them before the group could gather their bearings. Then we heard Sam and Dean yell for cover fire, though precise fire, avoiding all civilians out in the field and us. Jay and I split a little, I went for the mother and the eldest child. Jay went for the younger children. I threw the mother over my shoulder, carrying her fireman style and grabbed the eldest hand, dragging the child back to the walls. I looked back to see that Jay had the two younger children secured. We made it back to the wall and were able to pass the civilians off to safety. However, we realized we weren't going to have time to get back up ourselves, there were too many, coming too quick. I yelled to Jay, "We don't have time to get out of reach… we have to…" Jay nodded and understood what we needed to do. We ran back toward the zombies, about 25 feet from the compound. I gathered all the energy that I could, forming a ball between my hands. I looked over at Jay who had already done that. In unison, we stomped our feet deep into the ground and pushed the balls forward. A wave of pure heat generated from us and spread out over a 300-yard radius, reducing all zombies in the area to ashes. Jay and I watched as all this was happening, amazed at the power we just used… that we'd just used in front of the entire compound. Then it hit. I felt everything go weak and saw Jay start to waiver, I tried to catch her, but just fell myself. I hit the cold ground and it felt relaxing. I heard yelling come from the compound, but my whole world went black- I drifted away listening to footsteps running closer to us.


End file.
